Nackte Haut auf verbrannter Erde
by whathobertie
Summary: Das Ende der Welt führt House und Foreman näher zusammen, als ihnen lieb ist, und beide fragen sich, was es ist, das in dieser trüben Welt noch zählt. Warnung: Apokalypse-Fic, Charaktertod! Gen, Drama/Angst/Science Fiction, AU, keine Spoiler.
1. Prolog

**TITEL:** Nackte Haut auf verbrannter Erde**  
GENRE:** Drama/Angst/Science Fiction, Alternate Universe**  
CHARAKTERE:** House, Foreman, Wilson, Cuddy**  
****PAIRING:** Gen**  
RATING:** R**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 17.900  
**ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Das Ende der Welt führt House und Foreman näher zusammen, als ihnen lieb ist, und beide fragen sich, was es ist, das in dieser trüben Welt noch zählt. _(Warnung: Apokalypse-Fic, Charaktertod!)_**  
ANMERKUNG:** Überarbeitung und Fortsetzung meines One-Shots _"Leap of Faith"_. Schamlos angelehnt an das Buch _"The Road"_ von Cormac McCarthy.

* * *

**Prolog**

Seine Schuhe wirbelten die Asche auf, die sich wenig später in seinen Lungen festsetzte und den trockenen, schmerzhaften Husten vorn vorne beginnen ließ, der ihn nachts schüttelte und am Tage immer wieder zum Stehen brachte. Er überlegte, wie es wohl wäre barfuß zu laufen, nackte Haut auf verbrannter Erde.

"Wir müssen weiter", rief Foreman ein paar Meter vor ihm, die Gestalt undeutlich und grau in einer Welt, wo sich die Sonne nur noch hinter Rauchschwaden versteckte, ganz so als hätte auch sie das Leben hier aufgegeben.

"Ich bin nicht wirklich schneller geworden, seit die Welt sich entschlossen hat, unterzugehen", rief House ihm entgegen und beugte sich nach vorn, um den Dreck aus seinen Lungen zu husten.

Foreman wandte seinen Blick von House ab und versuchte ihn zu ignorieren, doch seine Augen fanden nichts, auf das er sich stattdessen hätte konzentrieren können.

House lief schließlich zu ihm auf und hinterließ mit seinen schweren Wanderschuhen unregelmäßige Spuren in der Asche, die nur wenige Sekunden später von einem kalten Windhauch wieder weggewischt wurden. "Na los."

Foreman verlangsamte sein Tempo und glich es House an, der sein rechtes Bein schwerfällig hinter sich her zog. Sein Stock konnte ihn nicht mehr wirklich stützen. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er mit starrem Blick nach vorn.

"Falsche Frage, Foreman. Falscher Ort, falsche Zeit."

"Zumindest sind Sie immer noch der gleiche arrogante Arsch", erwiderte Foreman gelassen.

"Beruhigend, nicht?"

"Irgendwie ja."

Foreman blieb einen Moment stehen, um den schweren Rucksack auf seinen Schultern in eine bequemere Position zu bringen. Als er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, den bis zum Äußersten gefüllten Koffer hinter sich her ziehend, war House schon ein paar Schritte vorausgegangen. Selbst sein nur spärlich gefüllter Rucksack wirkte wie eine unendliche Last auf seinen Schultern.

"Wir sollten etwas essen", sagte Foreman, als er wieder bei House angekommen war.

"Klar. Meinen Sie Burger King macht noch diese Triple-Burger? Ich könnte schwören, an der nächsten Ausfahrt war mal einer."

Foreman verdrehte die Augen und suchte die Gegend ab. "Ich schlage vor, wir lassen uns da vorne auf dem Hügel nieder. Da können wir die Gegend besser beobachten."

House schluckte beim Anblick des restlichen Weges bis zu der Stelle, auf die Foreman deutete. Sein Bein schmerzte nicht mehr nur, es war inzwischen taub.

Schweigend trotteten sie durch den Ascheregen, mitten durch eine Welt, die mal war und jetzt nicht mehr ist.

Als die beiden eine günstige Stelle fanden, die durch die Überreste eines toten Baumes etwas vom kalten, scharfen Wind geschützt wurde, ließen sie sich erschöpft nieder.

Foreman reichte House eine Decke aus seinem Rucksack, die dieser um seine Schultern legte. Das Stück Stoff war inzwischen genauso in Asche gehüllt wie alles andere in dieser trostlosen, verlassenen Welt.

In ihrem Koffer fand Foreman zwei Konservendosen, die er zwischen sich und House stellte. "Feuer?", fragte er.

House nickte und holte einen Feuerstein sowie eine Stahlfeile aus seinem Rucksack, während Foreman Zweige und Äste einsammelte, die in der Nähe lagen, und sie zu einen kleinen Haufen aufschichtete. Das Holz war staubtrocken und brüchig. Es hatte seit Wochen nicht mehr geregnet.

Als Foreman fertig war, begann House konzentriert damit, den Stein an den Feuerstahl zu schlagen, um Funken zu erzeugen.

Ein lauter Knall ertönte aus dem Nichts irgendwo in der Ferne, wahrscheinlich nur gedämpft durch den dichten Vorhang aus Dreck und Asche, der überall die Landschaft bedeckte.

"Was war das?", fragte Foreman mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und sah sich hektisch in der Gegend um.

House ließ seinen Blick nur ein paar Sekunden durch den Dunst schweifen und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die Gegenstände in seinen Händen. "Keine Ahnung. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich überhaupt wissen will, was es war."

"Glauben Sie nicht sonst immer, alles zu wissen macht es besser?"

"Prinzipientreue ist bei einem Weltuntergang fehl am Platz, Foreman."

Foreman schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf.

"Außerdem habe ich das nie gedacht. Manche Dinge bleiben besser da, wo sie sind—in den Köpfen anderer Menschen."

Resignierend zuckte Foreman mit den Schultern.

House hatte es inzwischen geschafft einen Funken zu erzeugen, der das trockene Gestrüpp zum Brennen brachte. Die beiden wärmten die Dosen darin und ließen trübes Wasser aus aufgefüllten Trinkflaschen ihre gereizten Kehlen hinunterlaufen. Die Zeit verging wortlos und House starrte immer wieder auf seine Armbanduhr, die schon lange nicht mehr funktionierte.

"Meine Mutter hatte solche Angst, als ich das letzte Mal mit ihr telefoniert habe", sagte Foreman plötzlich leise.

"Wenigstens kann sie darauf hoffen, diesen ganzen Weltuntergangs-Quatsch schnell wieder zu vergessen."

Foreman lachte kurz und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er wartete eine Weile und sah House durch den Dunst hindurch an, bevor er sich entschloss zu fragen: "Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal mit Wilson gesprochen?"

"Kurz bevor er bei seinen Eltern angekommen ist. Er hat von einer Raststätte angerufen, weil das Handynetz schon tot war", antwortete House ohne den Hauch einer Emotion.

"Was hat er gesagt?"

"Das Übliche. Weniger Vicodin, pass auf mit den Nutten, du schuldest mir noch 7000 Dollar." House zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Glauben Sie…", Foreman räusperte sich unbehaglich, "Glauben Sie, er ist noch am Leben?"

House schwieg und Foreman merkte, dass ihm sein Blick unangenehm war.

Er entschloss sich, das Thema fallen zu lassen und stattdessen lieber eine andere Frage zu stellen, die ihm einfach keine Ruhe ließ. "Warum sind Sie mit mir gekommen?"

House hob seinen Blick langsam und kniff die Augen zusammen. "Keine Ahnung."

"Falsche Antwort, aber nicht die falsche Frage."

"Es gab nichts mehr, das mich in Princeton gehalten hätte."

"Also geben Sie zu, dass Sie doch an Ihrem Leben hängen, dass Ihnen das hier alles nicht völlig egal ist?" Foreman breitete die Arme aus, um zu verdeutlichen, was er meinte. "Sie hätten auch einfach da bleiben können, um zu sterben."

"Ohne funktionierenden Fernseher?", entgegnete House ironisch.

Foreman ließ den Kopf nach unten fallen und atmete frustriert aus.

"Warum sind Sie gegangen?", stellte House schließlich die Gegenfrage.

"Weil ich im Gegensatz zu Ihnen noch ein ganz kleines bisschen an meinem Leben hänge."

"Warum haben Sie mich mitgenommen?"

"Vielleicht wird unser Wissen irgendwo gebraucht."

House lachte laut auf. "Sehen Sie sich um, Foreman! Sehen Sie hier irgendetwas, bei dem uns unser Verstand noch helfen kann? Unser brillantes Wissen?" Er sah Foreman herausfordernd an.

"Irgendwo ist es bestimmt von Bedeutung. Irgendwo."

"Nichts ist von Bedeutung. Das war es nie und das wird es auch nie sein." Er sah hinunter auf den verbrannten Boden zwischen seinen Beinen. "Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass so etwas wie ein nachhaltiger Sinn existiert."

"Sie haben mir vertraut."

House sah ihn verwirrt und fragend an.

"Sie haben sich darauf eingelassen, mit mir zu gehen, ohne dass es etwas Handfestes gab, an das Sie sich klammern konnten. Kein Beweis, kein Wissen, keine Logik, kein wasserdichter Plan—gar nichts. Sie haben mir vertraut, ohne zu wissen, was kommen wird."

House wandte seinen Blick von Foreman ab und fuhr sich mit dem Daumen unruhig über die Augenbraue. "Wenn wir ein Auto mit Benzin finden, können wir zumindest ein Stück fahren. Kurzschließen sollten Sie es ja können."

Foreman blickte House mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue entgegen und sagte nichts.

"Ich habe meine Mitarbeiter schon immer so ausgewählt, dass sie mich in allen möglichen Situationen durchs Leben bringen können. Als ich Ihren Lebenslauf sah, dachte ich sofort daran, dass Ihre kriminelle Erfahrung sicher von Nutzen wäre, wenn die Welt langsam unter unseren Füßen wegstirbt."

Foreman betrachtete House eindringlich. "An was glauben Sie, wenn es nichts mehr gibt, das hier noch zählt? Wenn es niemals etwas gab, das je von Bedeutung war? Irgendetwas müssen doch auch Sie in sich tragen."

House überlegte lange. "Die Wahrheit", wisperte er schließlich. "Die Wahrheit. Und selbst die ist meistens nur eine Lüge."


	2. Eine Scheune mitten im Nirgendwo

**Eine Scheune mitten im Nirgendwo**

Foreman wachte von einem Geräusch auf, das er nicht sehr lange ohne ein Wort, ohne eine Reaktion ertragen konnte. Es war ein Winseln, das so auch das härteste Herz gebrochen, den kühlsten Kopf erwärmt hätte. Selbst mit dem Wissen, von wem es kam.

Er drehte sich vorsichtig um und sah zwischen Dunkelheit und Asche den zusammengekrümmten Körper von House, der sich unter Schmerzen hin und her rollte. "Wir haben noch eine Dosis Morphin", sagte Foreman leise und kniff die wund geriebenen Augen zusammen, die bei jeder Begegnung mit der dreckigen Luft erneut zu jucken begannen.

"Nein", presste House zwischen den Zähnen hervor und rammte eine Faust in den strohbedeckten Boden. "Wir heben sie auf." Eine dreckige Schweißperle rann ihm von der Stirn über die Wange, hinunter bis zum Kinn.

"Was nützt es, wenn wir sie aufheben, wenn Sie am Ende von Ihren Schmerzen übermannt werden?", fragte Foreman mit resignierender Wut in der Stimme. Wut über eine Welt, die aus den Fugen geraten war, über ein Leben, das er nicht mehr wirklich bestimmen konnte, das nicht wirklich mehr seines war.

Schwerfällig drehte House sich zu Foreman um und suchte in der Finsternis nach seinen Augen. Er fand sie nicht. Das schmächtige Mondlicht, das sich seinen Weg durch ein kleines Loch im Scheunendach kämpfte, war einfach nicht stark genug, um seine müden Augen zu leiten.

Doch seine Instinkte hatten ihn größtenteils noch nicht verlassen und so hatte er eine ganz gute Vorstellung davon, wo Foreman war. "Wir heben sie auf", knurrte er in seine Richtung und hoffte, die Diskussion damit erstickt zu haben.

"Wie Sie wollen", murmelte Foreman. "Ich weiß nur nicht, was das für einen Sinn hat." Er breitete die Arme unter dem Kopf aus und suchte auf dem Strohboden nach einer möglichst angenehmen Position. Er hatte fast schon vergessen, was es bedeutete, in einem warmen Bett zu schlafen und die seidige Oberfläche eines frisch gewaschenen Bettbezuges zu spüren. Es war noch nicht so lange her, aber es schien unendlich weit weg.

"Sie haben einfach nur Angst davor, allein durch die Prärie zu stapfen. Das ist alles", erwiderte House unbeeindruckt und hatte auf seiner Narbe eine Stelle gefunden, die die Schmerzen etwas erleichterte, wenn er mit ein wenig Druck darauf presste.

"Niemand wäre in dieser Welt gerne allein. Nicht einmal wenn das bedeutete, man wäre Sie los", gab Foreman zu. "Nicht einmal Sie wären hier gern allein."

"Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

"Weil da auch in Ihren Augen das ein oder andere Mal ein kleines bisschen Angst aufblitzte. Machen Sie mir nichts vor."

"Vielleicht mache ich mir ja was vor", antwortete House spitz. Er hielt einen Moment lang die Luft an und überprüfte das aktuelle Level des Schmerzes, der in kurzen, zackigen Intervallen durch die Synapsen seines Körpers raste. "Machen Sie weiter", forderte er Foreman schließlich auf.

"Mit was?"

"Rumnerven. Ihr Geplapper mindert meine Schmerzen", erklärte House und drückte noch einmal auf den richtigen Punkt auf seinem Oberschenkel.

"Ist wohl eher die Ablenkung."

"Nein, ich bin mir sicher, dass es Ihre nervige Art zu reden ist."

Foreman fügte sich mit einem Stöhnen und zog die verdreckte Decke ein Stück weiter nach oben. Es bedurfte keiner aufwändigen Messungen, um festzustellen, dass es in den letzten Wochen immer kälter geworden war. Dabei hätte gerade der Sommer beginnen müssen, wenn die Welt denn noch so funktionieren würde, wie es Foreman sonst immer für selbstverständlich gehalten hatte.

Doch sie hatte anscheinend schon kapituliert und so lichtete sich der Dunst einfach nicht mehr, um die Sonne wieder durchzulassen. Ohne sie gab es auf Dauer kein Leben.

Wie als könne er Foremans Gedanken lesen, stellte House eine Frage, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte: "Wie weit südlich wollen Sie noch gehen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", bekannte Foreman. "Haben Sie einen Termin oder warum fragen Sie? Es ist doch wohl selbst nach Ihrer Logik letztendlich egal, ob wir hier und jetzt sterben oder noch ein Stückchen weiter gehen und es uns dort dahinrafft."

"Für Sie vielleicht. Für einen Krüppel mit halb-abgestorbenem Bein jedoch nicht, wenn dieser erst noch mühselig zu seinem Sterbensörtchen laufen muss, wo er doch auch hier bleiben und seine letzten Stunden mit Gedanken an seine Lieblingspornos verbringen könnte."

"Dann bleiben Sie halt hier", sagte Foreman genervt. "Ich werde auf jeden Fall weitergehen."

"Sie würden mich nicht einfach hier zurücklassen."

"Doch, genau das würde ich", wiederholte er bestimmt.

"Das hätten Sie schon in Princeton machen können. Aber da wären wir wieder bei dem Punkt, dass Sie nicht einmal in dieser Welt ohne mich existieren wollen." House grinste zufrieden in die Dunkelheit hinein. "Wir sind jetzt so etwas wie eines dieser tragischen Liebespaare in den ganz alten Filmen. Sogar schwarz-weiß würde hinkommen." Er dachte einen Moment lang über das Gesagte nach. "In vielerlei Hinsicht."

"Ich muss Masochist sein."

"Ich wusste es."

Foreman sah ein, dass er in dieser Nacht nicht das letzte Wort haben würde. Und vielleicht hatte House recht: Was hatte es jetzt auch noch für eine Bedeutung? Es war, wie es war und es stand nicht in ihrer Macht, daran jetzt viel zu ändern. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und zog die Decke noch enger um seinen fröstelnden Körper.

Hinter sich hörte er, wie auch House sich auf dem Strohboden drehte und dann nach ein paar Minuten in einen tiefen Schlaf gesunken war, der sich durch ein regelmäßiges Schnarchen bemerkbar machte. Der Staub in seinen Lungen ließ das Geräusch bedrohlich wirken. Es war wie der Soundtrack dieser Welt.

Nach ein paar Minuten riss ein weiterer Hustenanfall House aus dem Schlaf. Er hielt sich ein schmutziges Tuch vors Gesicht und versuchte damit, die Laute so gut es ging zu dämpfen, um den inzwischen eingeschlafenen Foreman nicht gleich wieder zu wecken. Der Schmerz in seinem Bein hatte sich in ein dumpfes Pochen verwandelt und nach ein paar Sekunden ließ auch der Hustenreiz wieder nach.

House ließ seinen Kopf zurück auf das Stroh fallen, das er sich zu einem kleinen Haufen aufgeschichtet hatte und das trotzdem kein Kissen dieser Welt ersetzten konnte. Er wünschte sich insgeheim in sein Bett in Princeton zurück, übermannt von einer unwiderstehlichen Müdigkeit, die ihn dazu zwang, tief zu schlafen und nicht wieder aufzuwachen. Es war kein Todeswunsch, es war nur der Wunsch nach einem Ende.

Ein paar Minuten lang hörte er Foremans regelmäßigen Atemzügen zu. Sein Kopf war leer, frei von jeglichen Gedanken über Vergangenheit, Gegenwart oder Zukunft. So war es die meisten Nächte in den letzten Wochen gewesen. Doch sobald er sich dem Schlaf näherte, begann alles in ihm zu arbeiten. Während er schlief, war es manchmal unerträglich.

Er schloss die Augen, weil er wusste, dass er nicht ewig wachbleiben konnte. Es dauerte nicht lange und er hörte die erste Explosion, sah verängstigte Nachrichtensprecher über den Bildschirm huschen, die Schreckensnachrichten von ihren Zetteln lasen, sah Wilson sein Apartment verlassen, in das er nie wieder zurückkehren würde, und dann sah er immer sie.

Mit großen Augen blickte sie ihn an, doch er konnte nichts tun. Letztendlich war sie nur eine von vielen, aber so einfach war es nicht. House wünschte, er hätte sagen können, ihr letzter Atemzug war friedlich. Doch er war es nicht. Röchelnd und angsterfüllt stattdessen.

Als er ihre Augen schloss, hatte die Welt endgültig aufgehört, Sinn zu ergeben.

Er hatte Foreman nicht gesagt, dass er da war, als Cuddy starb.


	3. Irgendwo auf der Interstate 95

**Irgendwo auf der Interstate 95**

"Sie sind ungewöhnlich still heute", stellte Foreman fest und stapfte durch eine zentimeterhohe Schicht von Asche, die es fast unmöglich machte, den Koffer noch zu ziehen. Jedoch bremste ihn das nicht wirklich, denn er musste ohnehin Rücksicht auf House nehmen, der von Tag zu Tag langsamer zu werden schien.

"Ich dachte, wir hätten schon alle Gesprächsfelder abgedeckt", entgegnete House und ließ nicht zu, dass Foreman weiter bohren konnte, um herauszufinden, dass ihn die Bilder der letzten Nacht immer noch verfolgten. "Oder wollen Sie mir vielleicht etwas über Ihre Lieblingsstellungen erzählen?"

Foreman lachte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf zugleich.

"Ich wusste es. Sie haben gar keinen Sex."

"Für Sie sieht es ja wohl zur Zeit auch ein bisschen mau aus, oder?"

House wich ein wenig von Foremans vorgegebener Route auf der breiten Autobahn ab und lief dort, wo die Asche größtenteils schon vom Wind weggetragen wurde. Irgendwo anders hin, wo sie letztendlich nur das gleiche, trostlose Bild kreieren würde. "Ich habe immer noch Hoffnung, dass wir an einem netten Bordell vorbeikommen und die Mädels da drin den Weltuntergang gar nicht bemerkt haben."

"So einfältig sind doch nicht mal die."

"Man wird ja mal träumen können", sagte House. "Und woher wollen Sie eigentlich wissen, dass die nicht so geistlos sind?"

"Das ist dann vielleicht ein Thema für einen anderen Tag."

"Ich sehe, wir haben doch noch nicht alle Gesprächsfelder abgedeckt." House hob den Kopf ein Stück und versuchte, durch den Dunst hindurch etwas in der Ferne zu erkennen. Die Autobahn machte eine Kurve nach rechts und an der Seite tauchte ein kleiner Wald abgestorbener Bäume auf, die trostlos ihre Äste im Wind hängen ließen.

Er sah nach drüben zu Foreman, der Mühe hatte, den Koffer zu ziehen. Heute morgen hatten sie festgestellt, dass eine der Rollen nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Wenn diese brach, würde es noch schwerer werden, ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten durch die Gegend zu schleppen.

Langsam tat es Foreman House gleich und wich auf die äußere Fahrbahn mit der geringeren Aschedecke aus. Er sah ein Stück nach vorn und versuchte zu erkennen, ob ihnen auf den nächsten Metern irgendwelche Überraschungen bevorstanden. Nach und nach traten die Umrisse eines Autos aus dem trüben Nebel hervor, das auf ihrer Seite der Fahrbahn auf dem Standstreifen abgestellt war.

"House, da vorne ist ein Auto", rief Foreman.

House hob den Kopf wieder und kniff die Augen zusammen. Tatsächlich konnte er in ein paar Dutzend Meter Entfernung ein schmutzig-blaues Auto erkennen. Ein Kombi, Ford vielleicht, das Nummernschild nicht mehr lesbar.

"Vielleicht fährt es noch ein Stück."

"Vielleicht", erwiderte House, doch seine Hoffnungen waren gering. Er hatte gelernt, sie ganz unten am Boden zu halten, dort wo sie von der aufwirbelnden Asche meist im Keim erstickt wurden.

Foreman lief ein wenig schneller auf das Fahrzeug zu und ließ den Koffer ein paar Meter dahinter stehen. Er umrundete das Auto einmal, doch viel konnte er im Inneren nicht sehen, denn wie fast alles war auch der Wagen mit einer Schicht von Asche und Dreck bedeckt, die es fast unmöglich machte, durch die Scheiben hindurch etwas zu erkennen. Das Auto stand anscheinend schon etwas länger hier. Seine Hoffnungen, dass sich noch ein bisschen Benzin im Tank befand, sanken.

"Und, sehen Sie was?", fragte House, als er ebenfalls beim Auto angekommen war und sich schwerfällig auf seinen Stock stützte.

"Nein, nicht wirklich." Er begann damit, ein wenig der hinteren Scheibe auf der Beifahrerseite zu säubern und lugte durch ein kleines, freigelegtes Loch in den Kombi hinein. "Ich sehe nur zwei Decken und einen kleinen Koffer hier auf der Rückbank."

House ging auf die Fahrertür zu und nickte. "Decken sind ja schon mal ganz gut. Wenn sie länger da drin waren, sind sie wahrscheinlich besser als unsere." Er legte die Hand auf den Türgriff und rechnete fest damit, sie verschlossen vorzufinden, aber zu seiner Überraschung öffnete sie sich und in einer Schreckenssekunde fiel House ein steifer, regungsloser Körper genau vor die Füße. Hastig sprang er ein Stück nach hinten.

"Was ist?", fragte Foreman, aufgeschreckt von dem dumpfen Geräusch.

House brauchte einen Moment, um seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. "Nur der übliche Tote", erklärte er schließlich und versuchte seinen Tonfall indifferent zu halten.

Foreman lief um das Auto herum und betrachtete mit House die zusammengekrümmte Gestalt, die jetzt auf der Straße lag. "Was denken Sie wie lange?"

House zuckte mit den Schultern. "Zwei Wochen vielleicht." Ein kleiner Schock saß ihm immer noch in den Gliedern und er drehte sich kurz weg, um nach ein wenig Luft zu schnappen, auch wenn diese nicht so frisch war, wie er es sich jetzt vielleicht gerade gewünscht hätte.

"Sollen wir probieren, ob das Auto noch fährt?", fragte Foreman vorsichtig und sah leicht betroffenen auf die Leiche hinunter, auch wenn er davon inzwischen viel zu viele gesehen hatte.

"Der Tote wird uns ja wohl kaum davon abhalten", antwortete House zynisch und drehte sich wieder zu Foreman. "Helfen Sie mir, ihn hier wegzutragen." Er beugte sich nach unten und packte den Mann an den Armen, seinen Stock dabei unter die Achsel geklemmt, während Foreman die Beine nahm. Zusammen trugen sie ihn ein paar Meter vom Auto weg und legten ihn an der Seite der Straße ab.

Foreman sah House fragend an. "Was jetzt?"

House deutete mit dem Kopf zurück auf das Auto. "Sehen Sie sich die Decken an. Wenn sie in Ordnung sind, dann geben Sie mir Bescheid."

Foreman tat, was House ihm befohlen hatte und ging zurück zum Auto. Vorsichtig, um vor jeder weiteren Überraschung gefeit zu sein, kroch er über den Fahrersitz ins Innere und nahm die Decken von der Rückbank. Er betrachtete sie kurz und rief dann: "Sehen gut aus."

Mit einem Nicken nahm House den Rucksack von seinen Schultern und suchte darin nach seiner verdreckten Decke. Er nahm sie heraus und breitete sie über dem Toten aus, sodass sein ganzer, gekrümmter Körper davon bedeckt wurde. "Viel Glück hier draußen dann", murmelte House kurz und lief wieder zum Auto, das Bild des Mannes immer noch im Kopf. Es würde sich in seine Sammlung der Momentaufnahmen einreihen. Es war keine schöne Sammlung.

Zurück am Auto sah er Foreman dabei zu, wie er den Koffer von hinten nach vorn holte und behutsam öffnete. Zum Vorschein kamen ein paar Sachen zum Anziehen, zwei leere Wasserflaschen und ein Foto.

Die Ecken waren umgeknickt, doch ansonsten sah es aus, als wäre es ein heiliger Schatz gewesen, der gut behütet wurde vor der Welt, die alles mit sich in den Abgrund zog. Die leuchtenden Farben stachen für Foreman und House heraus in einer Umgebung, die keine Farben mehr zu bieten hatte.

Andächtig hielt Foreman das Foto mit beiden Händen fest. "Sieht aus wie seine Familie."

House nickte beim Anblick der zwei Kinder, doch lange konnte er seine Augen nicht darauf ruhen lassen. "Geben Sie es her", forderte er Foreman harsch auf.

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sah Foreman House an. "Was wollen Sie damit?"

"Geben Sie es einfach her."

Zögerlich reichte Foreman House das Foto, der es mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck entgegennahm. Er drehte wieder um und lief zurück zu dem Mann, für den jetzt nur eine dreckige Decke die letzte Ruhestätte war. House schlug die Decke wieder zurück und legte das Foto auf den erstarrten Körper des Toten. Dann deckte er die Leiche wieder zu und lief zurück. Die Schmerzen in seinem Bein hatten sich in den letzten Minuten beträchtlich verschlimmert und es fiel ihm noch schwerer zu gehen.

Foreman sah ihn leicht perplex an.

"Was?", raunte House. "Probieren Sie endlich, ob das Ding noch anspringt!"

Mit einem Augenrollen setzte sich Foreman hinters Steuer und sah sich um. "Der Zündschlüssel steckt noch." Er trat auf die Kupplung und drehte den Schlüssel vorsichtig um. Es ertönte ein Geräusch, das mehr nach einem Husten des Motors klang, aber zumindest war es ein Lebenszeichen. Nach ein paar Sekunden erstarb es wieder und Foreman versuchte es erneut. Diesmal blieb der Motor an. "Es funktioniert."

"Brillant", sagte House und lief hinüber auf die Beifahrerseite.

Während Foreman mit dem Scheibenwischer die Ascheschicht auf der Frontscheibe beseitigte, ließ sich House neben ihm nieder und genoss den Komfort des Autositzes. Sein Kopf fiel nach hinten und er schloss die Augen. "Vergessen Sie nicht unseren Koffer", sagte er zu Foreman.

"Wie könnte ich?", konterte Foreman ironisch und stieg wieder aus, um den schweren Koffer im Kofferraum des Autos zu verstauen. Außer einem Ersatzrad, sowie zwei leeren Benzinbehältern, fand er auch dort nichts vor, das von irgendwelchem Nutzen hätte sein können.

Zurück hinter dem Lenkrad des immer noch laufenden Autos fuhr Foreman sachte los. Es ruckelte etwas und zwang House dazu, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen, aber es ging. Nach ein paar Metern rollte es fast ohne Probleme, nur eben mit dem allgegenwärtigen Husten, das auch vor Maschinen nicht halt zu machen schien.

House sah sich inzwischen im Inneren des Autos um. Ein Schlüsselbund lag in seinem Fußraum, doch er bezweifelte, dass er die Türen, die die Schlüssel öffneten, je finden würde. Wahrscheinlich lagen sie weit, weit hinter ihnen. Seine Finger spielten mit ein paar Knöpfen an der Mittelkonsole, was Foreman leicht irritierte.

"Was machen Sie da?"

"Nichts." Er drehte an der Heizung, doch stellte sie dann gleich wieder ab. Sie mussten Benzin sparen, um voranzukommen. Wohin auch immer. "Wie weit kutschiert uns das Ding?"

Foreman sah auf die Benzinanzeige und zuckte mit den Schultern. "150 Meilen. 200 vielleicht, wenn wir Glück haben."

"Hoffen wir, dass in 150 Meilen ihr geliebter, paradiesischer Süden anfängt." House drückte die Klappe des Kassettendecks ein wenig nach hinten und sah, dass sich eine Kassette darin befand. "Lust auf Musik?"

"Was gibt's denn?"

"Lassen wir uns überraschen. Wollen Sie einen Tipp abgeben? 100 Dollar wenn Sie richtig liegen. 100 Dollar, die eh nichts mehr wert sind."

"Haben Sie noch 100 Dollar dabei?", fragte Foreman misstrauisch.

"Ja, Sie wissen schon, für das kleine Bordell am nächsten Rastplatz. Also?"

"Keine Ahnung. Pink Floyd?"

"Ja, am besten mit _'Goodbye Cruel World'_", sagte House ironisch. Er drückte die Abspieltaste und lauschte erst ein paar Sekunden Stille, bevor The Mamas and the Papas lautstark ihr _'California Dreamin_' aus den Lautsprechern anstimmten.

House ließ sich mit einem Grinsen in den Sitz zurückfallen und sah auf die Straße hinaus, die eigentlich nur noch einer verlassenen Mondlandschaft ähnelte. "Noch besser."


	4. Bei Fredericksburg, Virginia

**Bei Fredericksburg, Virginia**

Foreman fielen beim Fahren fast die Augen zu. Bei ihrem Tempo und der Leere der Autobahn konnte ohnehin nicht viel passieren, aber es zehrte an seinen Nerven. "Ich bin müde", kündigte er schließlich an. "Wir sollten anhalten."

"Wir fahren noch nicht so lange", stellte House fest.

"Ich bin trotzdem müde", entgegnete Foreman lautstark und durchdringend, jede einzelne Silbe des kurzen Satzes fast schon bedrohlich betont.

House nahm kapitulierend die Hände nach oben. "Okay, okay. Machen Sie, was immer Sie wollen." Es war ihm ohnehin reichlich egal. An das Märchen vom Süden glaubte er nicht. Er sah kurz zu Foreman hinüber, der sich angespannt mit einer Hand übers Gesicht fuhr.

"Tut mir leid", murmelte Foreman und kniff die Augen wieder kurz zusammen.

"Mir nicht", gab House als Antwort. "Hören Sie auf, sich für Dinge zu entschuldigen. Ist jetzt eh alles egal und ich bin nicht an Ihren Entschuldigungen interessiert."

"Oh, ich vergaß. Nichts ist von Bedeutung. Klar", erwiderte Foreman sarkastisch und lenkte das Auto in Richtung Standstreifen.

House griff ihm ins Lenkrad und zwang ihn dazu, genau das nicht zu tun. "Nicht hier."

Leicht erschrocken musste Foreman den Kurs korrigieren, um das Auto nicht kurzerhand gegen die Leitplanke zu setzen. Erbost sah er zu House hinüber. "Was ist Ihr Problem?"

"Jetzt gerade?", fing House scharfzüngig an. "Jetzt gerade ist mein Problem, dass Sie nicht nachdenken. Wenn Sie sich aufgegeben haben, dann steigen Sie hier und jetzt aus. Ich fahre gerne alleine weiter."

Foreman trat abrupt auf die Bremse und brachte das Auto zum Stehen. Es rutschte noch ein paar Meter auf einem dicken Teppich aus Asche, bevor es endgültig zum Stillstand kam und sich für einen Moment Schweigen im Inneren ausbreitete.

Mit tiefen Atemzügen, die nie zu tief sein durften, weil sie dann nur der Anfang eines weiteren, schmerzhaften Hustenanfalls waren, rang Foreman um seine Fassung. "Ich habe mich aufgegeben?", fragte er aufgebracht. "Wer argumentiert hier damit, dass nichts mehr Sinn hat, dass es nie so etwas wie Bedeutung gegeben hat?"

House schwieg einen Moment, bevor er eine gedämpfte Antwort gab. "Sie glauben an dieses große Märchen des Südens. An eine Welt, die besser ist. Ein bisschen in Ordnung vielleicht noch. Irgendwo, wo die Sonne noch nicht für immer Lebewohl gesagt hat, wo es warm genug ist, um zu überleben, wo sich Leute wie Sie in notdürftig organisierten Krankenhäusern um Überlebende kümmern. Vielleicht eine Heilung finden, damit nicht alle, die jetzt noch sind, an den gleichen von Asche verklebten Lungen mit einem röchelnden, letzten Atemzug sterben."

Schon nach den ersten Worten hatte Foreman seinen Blick von House abgewandt und starrte mit einem unangenehmen Prickeln hinter den gereizten Augen hinaus auf die tote Welt. "Wer sind Sie, zu wissen, dass es hundertprozentig nicht so ist?", brachte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

"Akzeptieren Sie die Wahrheit."

"Wir kennen die Wahrheit nicht."

"Sehen Sie sich um", sagte House mit ruhiger Stimme.

Eine einzelne Träne entkam still und rollte über Foremans linke Wange. House konnte sie nicht sehen. "Warum haben Sie das getan?"

"Was?", fragte House.

Foreman umklammerte das Lenkrad und deutete so an, was er meinte. "Warum haben Sie gesagt, dass wir nicht hier halten sollen?"

"Weil ich will, dass Sie sich nicht aufgeben", machte House klar. "Das hier ist ein Überlebenskampf, nichts weiter. Wenn wir hier mitten auf der Straße stehen bleiben, sind wir leichte Beute für alles, was da kommen mag. Wozu also die Vorsicht der ganzen letzten Wochen?"

"Warum?", fragte Foreman immer noch verwirrt und wischte sich die Spur der Träne, die zum Glück keine Nachahmer fand, von der Wange. "Warum sagen Sie das?"

"Weil Sie Ihr verdammtes Hirn benutzen sollen!"

"Ich dachte, es wäre Ihnen egal zu sterben."

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt."

"Aber Sie tun so", argumentierte Foreman.

"Das ist Ihre Interpretation. Wenn ich mein Leben beenden will, dann beende ich es", gab House zurück. "Aber im Moment sind wir hier." Er sah sich wieder kurz um, doch alles, was es zu sehen gab, war die ewig gleiche Trostlosigkeit. "Fahren Sie endlich wieder los, bevor uns jemand sieht und auf die Idee kommt, dass wir kostbare Beute sind."

Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung wischte sich Foreman noch einmal kontrollierend über sein Gesicht—staubtrocken und rau, so wie es sein sollte—und ließ dann den krächzenden Motor wieder aufheulen. Eine Weile lang fuhr er einfach nur emotionslos dahin, alles in ihm abgestumpft, bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt.

Nach drei oder vier Meilen fuhren sie auf eine Ausfahrt zu, die inmitten eines dichten Waldes gelegen war. Ein Wald, der jetzt nur noch lichte war, nun da ihm alle Blätter fehlten. Trotzdem war es hier geschützter als auf den weiten Feldern, die sie zuvor durchfahren hatten. "Soll ich hier abfahren?"

"Ja", bestätigte House kurz angebunden.

Nur ein paar hundert Meter von der Autobahn entfernt fanden sie versteckt unter knöchrigen Bäumen einen kleinen Weg, auf dem sie das Auto abstellten. Regungslos blieben sie ein paar Minuten sitzen und beobachteten die Gegend, doch niemand kam. Sie waren allein.

"Es wird ohnehin bald dunkel", stellte House fest und suchte an seinem Sitz nach dem Hebel, um sich in eine Liegeposition zu befördern. "Wir sollten ein bisschen schlafen und dann weiterfahren, sobald es hell ist."

"Gut." Foreman ließ seinen Kopf kurz kreisen, um das schmerzende Genick zu entlasten. "Ich mache was zu essen."

"Passen Sie auf mit dem Feuer", war alles, was House dazu beisteuerte, als er den Sitz endlich nach hinten gedrückt hatte und so gut es ging die Beine ausstreckte.

Foreman konnte dieses Verhalten nicht mehr erschüttern. Er würde nie schlau aus House werden. Da glaubte er, er hätte ihn verstanden, das Rätsel des Spitzendiagnostikers mit den Abgründen gelöst, doch dann kommt ein Weltuntergang daher und alles ist wieder über den Haufen geworfen.

Leben oder Sterben? Inzwischen wusste er nicht einmal mehr, was davon er selbst wollte.

Mit einem Kopf gefüllt von viel zu vielen quälenden Gedanken, machte Foreman erst ein Feuer und suchte aus ihrem Koffer dann zwei Konserven heraus, die er ins Feuer legte und mit einem Stock ab und zu umdrehte. Er war dankbar für das Bisschen Ruhe, die kleinen Momente ohne House.

Er zählte nach, wie viele Wasserflaschen sich noch in seinem Rucksack und dem Koffer befanden. Es waren nur drei, jeweils gefüllt mit bräunlich gefärbtem Wasser aus einem Fluss, den sie vorgestern gekreuzt hatten. Etwas anderes gab es nicht. Eine davon reichte er House durch das Fenster ins Auto hinein, der erst gierig davon trank, als er sich unbeobachtet glaubte.

Auf den Autositzen genossen sie schließlich die eigentlich ungenießbare Konservenware, doch der Hunger war seit Wochen ihr bester Koch. Schlürfend labten sie sich an Ravioli und dicker Erbsensuppe bis auch der letzte Löffel davon sauber geleckt war.

Während Foreman das Feuer wieder erstickte, holte House sich den kleinen Koffer des Verstorbenen von der Rückbank und öffnete ihn. Ein weißes T-Shirt, so weiß wie es in dieser Welt nur sein konnte, erblickte er als erstes. Es hatte seine Größe und mit einem kurzen Blick vergewisserte er sich, dass Foreman noch draußen beschäftigt war.

Er schälte sich aus seinem rußdurchdrungenen Mantel und dem Pullover, den er darunter trug. Was würde er für eine Dusche geben, aber hier musste er den kleinsten Luxus würdigen. Er zog sein nach Schweiß und Feuer, nach Explosionen, Angst und Tod stinkendes T-Shirt aus und wechselte in das gerade gefundene.

Es war eigentlich nichts, aber er fühlte sich besser. Schnell zog er die anderen Sachen wieder an, bevor Foreman zurück im Auto war.

"Sie schlafen auf der Rückbank", sagte dieser und nahm sich eine der dicken Decken von hinten.

House schüttelte mit dem Kopf und verharrte auf dem Beifahrersitz. "Nein, ich schlafe hier."

"Sie sind hier der mit dem kaputten Bein."

"Und Sie sind schwarz", hielt House dagegen und legte dann eine kleine Pause ein. "Oh, das ist hier kein Wettbewerb, wer das Offensichtlichste am anderen erkennt, oder?"

"Gehen Sie schon nach hinten", sagte Foreman unbeeindruckt und suchte an seinem eigenen Sitz nach dem Verstellknopf.

Den kleinen Koffer ließ House auf dem Beifahrersitz liegen, stieg aus und hinten wieder ein. Mühselig versuchte er seinen langen Körper auf der relativ kurzen Rückbank zu positionieren, während sich Foreman vorn in seine Decke hüllte.

Schließlich breitete auch House seine neugewonnene Decke über sich aus und zog sie eng um seinen Körper. Schon bald würde das Auto ganz auskühlen, aber zumindest schützte es sie vor dem beißenden Wind. Es war besser als viele der letzten Nächte.

"Na dann, süße Träume", sagte House und schloss die Augen.

"Träumen Sie nie schlecht?", fragte Foreman leise und fast schon perplex. "Nach all den Dingen, die wir gesehen haben?"

"Nein", sagte House so schnell und unbeschwert es nur ging, damit Foreman gar nicht erst auf die Idee kam, dass das nicht die Wahrheit sein könnte. Danach wurde es still.

Um sich vorm Schlaf zu flüchten, dachte House an die letzte Ampulle Morphin im Kofferraum, während sein Bein unaufhörlich danach schrie.


	5. Zurück auf der Interstate

**Zurück auf der Interstate, weiter südlich**

"Was machen Sie da?", fragte Foreman und richtete seinen Blick kurz auf die Hände von House, die eifrig an etwas arbeiteten.

"Ich bastel", erklärte House. "Da war ein Bastelset im Koffer."

Foreman verdrehte die Augen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Straße. "Es ist eine Tortur mit Ihnen."

"Ja, ich weiß", antwortete House unbeeindruckt und zog an einem Bändchen, um zu testen, ob es hielt. "Ich bin die beste Begleitung für einen Weltuntergang, die man sich wünschen kann." Er zog an einem weiteren Riemen und grinste zufrieden. "Fahren Sie mal ein bisschen langsamer."

"Warum?"

"Machen Sie einfach!"

Foreman ging etwas vom Gas und blickte zu House, der ihm plötzlich etwas vors Gesicht hielt. "Hey!", rief er und wehrte sich so gut es ging, ohne gleichzeitig die Kontrolle über das Auto zu verlieren.

"Jetzt haben Sie sich nicht so", empörte House sich und hielt Foreman weiter das Baumwolltuch vor Mund und Nase. Dann nahm er die mit Sicherheitsnadeln oben und unten befestigten Bändchen und schnürte sie jeweils an Foremans Hinterkopf zusammen. "Schon fertig. Tat doch gar nicht weh, oder?"

Im Rückspiegel prüfte Foreman seinen Anblick und musste unter der Maske grinsen. "Gute Arbeit", lobte er, die Stimme gedämpft von dem relativ dicken Stoff. "Haben Sie das alles in dem Koffer des Mannes gefunden?"

House machte ein bejahendes Geräusch und band sich seine eigene Maske um. "Hab's nur ein wenig umgebaut."

"Vielleicht sind Sie doch eine bessere Begleitung, als ich dachte."

"Sagen Sie's bloß nicht weiter."

"Wie könnte ich", gab Foreman zurück und atmete die warme Luft hinter dem Baumwolltuch. Er sah ein Stück in die dunstige Ferne und entdeckte etwas, das vielleicht interessant sein könnte. "Ist das ein Supermarkt da vorn? An der Abfahrt?"

House richtete seinen Blick ebenfalls in die Ferne und versuchte, durch den Schleier hindurch auszumachen, was Foreman sah. Als erstes erkannte er ein etwa fünf Meter hohes Zeichen direkt an der Straße, das mit einem signalroten Pfeil auf den Supermarkt an der nächsten Ausfahrt deutete. Mit den zurückgelegten Metern wurde auch das große Gebäude schließlich immer deutlicher.

"Glauben Sie, da ist noch etwas zu holen?"

"Wir können es nur versuchen", sagte House schulterzuckend und spürte einen kleinen Hauch der Freude in sich aufkommen. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass der Einkaufstempel nicht schon komplett geplündert war, von oben bis unten durchsucht, bis auch die letzte abgelaufene Verpackung ganz hinten aus dem Regal geholt und gierig verschlungen war. Aber das war es ohnehin nicht, was er sich erhoffte. Das hier bedeutete eine Abwechslung, eine Ablenkung von ihren sonst so tristen Tagen. Es war den Versuch wert.

Foreman hielt auf dem großen Parkplatz. Abgesehen von ein paar ausgebrannten Autowracks war er wie fast alles gespenstisch leergefegt. Sie stiegen aus und sahen sich als erstes misstrauisch um. Sie wollten kein Risiko eingehen, sich nicht zur Zielscheibe anderer machen, doch niemand war zu sehen.

Das Glas der großen Eingangstüren war zerbrochen, geborsten, fast wie ein dünnes Stück Pergamentpapier. Sie stiegen über die Scherben hinweg und landeten direkt dort, wo früher einmal das Leben tobte, wo Kassen klingelten und Leute sich begrüßten, wo Kinder übermütig lachten oder ohrenbetäubend schrien und überforderte Mütter versuchten, sie von beidem abzuhalten.

House ging durch eine der langen Reihen. Seine Finger streiften über die von Asche bedeckten Preisschilder unter den leeren Regalen. Nichts zu holen.

"Hier ist nichts mehr", hörte er Foreman aus einer der anderen Reihen rufen und war nicht überrascht.

"Hier auch nicht", sagte er kaum hörbar und las auf den Schildern, was es denn zumindest mal gegeben hatte. Was würde er für das perlende Gefühl eines kühlen Bieres auf seiner pelzigen Zunge geben. Oder für die Erdnüsse eines Schokoriegels, die man sich so lange zwischen den Zähnen zurecht schob, bis man genüsslich darauf beißen und das Gesamterlebnis perfekt machen konnte.

Sie trafen sich beide am Ende ihrer Reihen und sahen sich an. "Dann können wir ja wieder los", schlug House vor und malte mit seinem Stock einen krakeligen Totenkopf auf den schmutzigen Boden.

"Ich sehe noch da hinten nach", sagte Foreman mit einem winzigen Bisschen verbliebener Hoffnung in der Stimme und deutete auf eine Tür, die den Weg ins Lager wies. Ein höchstwahrscheinlich leeres Lager.

"Nur zu", sagte House. "Ich ziehe inzwischen vorne meine Kreditkarte durch. Zweimal Nichts."

Während er zurücklief, öffnete Foreman behutsam die schwere Tür und sah in den dunklen Raum hinein. Alles, was er erkannte, waren ein paar leere Palletten. Als er die Tür ein Stück weiter öffnete, kam aus der Ecke des Lagers jedoch eine flehende Stimme. Die Stimme eines Mannes.

"Bitte tun Sie uns nichts", sagte er und Foreman hörte ein leises Winseln.

Überrascht blieb er stehen und versuchte, sich in der Dunkelheit zu orientieren. Was sollte er sagen? Dass sie welche von den Guten waren? Dass sie es nicht auf das Leben anderer abgesehen hatten?

Er drehte sich um und rief nach House: "Kommen Sie her!"

"Nein, bitte nicht", bettelte eine weibliche Stimme. "Bitte nicht."

Während House angelaufen kam, hatten sich Foremans Augen etwas an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und er konnte in der Ecke des Raumes drei Personen ausmachen. Eine davon lag auf dem Boden. "Keine Angst", beschwichtigte er. "Wir tun Ihnen nichts. Brauchen Sie Hilfe?"

"Was ist da?", fragte House von hinten.

"Da ist jemand drin."

"Oh, okay. Können wir sie grillen?"

"House!", zischte Foreman und nahm von drinnen ein weiteres Winseln wahr. "Keine Angst! Wir sind Ärzte." Er lies House an der Tür zurück und betrat den Lagerraum. In der Ecke angekommen, streckte er seine Hand aus. "Dr. Foreman. Eric."

Eine schmächtige Frau nahm seine Hand und schüttelte sie vorsichtig. "Claire."

Der Mann gab ihm ebenfalls seine Hand, der Händedruck deutlich fester. "Henry." Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf House, dessen Umrisse an der Tür zu sehen waren. "Unsere Tochter, sie ist krank. Können Sie ihr helfen?"

Foreman beugte sich nach unten und betrachtete das Mädchen, das zwischen Mutter und Vater in eine Decke gehüllt lag. Er konnte hören, wie schwer ihr jeder Atemzug fiel. "Können wir sie raus ans Licht bringen?"

"Ja", sagte Henry und richtete sich auf. Er nahm seine Tochter hoch und trug sie in seinen Armen zögerlich in Richtung Tür. "Wer sind Sie?", fragte er und sah House an, als erwartete er jeden Moment eine unangenehme Überraschung.

"House", antwortete er simpel und drehte sich um, um ein Stück Pappe zu finden, auf das sie das Kind legen konnten. Mit seinem Stock schleifte er das passende Fundstück in die Nähe der Tür.

Etwas beruhigt trat der Vater aus dem Lager hinaus und auch die Mutter folgte ihm. Foreman fegte mit den bloßen Händen kurz über die Pappe. "Hier, legen Sie sie ab", gab er Henry zu verstehen und dieser tat es auch.

Claire eilte zu ihrer Tochter und hielt ängstlich ihre Hand, während ihre Blicke House und Foreman überprüften. "Sind Sie wirklich Ärzte?"

"Ja", sagte Foreman mit einem sanften Lächeln und ließ sich behutsam zu dem Kind nach unten. "Was hat sie für Symptome?"

"Ihre Atmung ist schwerfällig. Sie röchelt und wir glauben manchmal, sie erstickt", erklärte der Vater.

Foreman nickte betroffen und beugte ihren Kopf etwas nach hinten, um in ihre Nase und ihren Mund sehen zu können. Er legte sein Ohr auf ihre Brust, überprüfte den Pulsschlag und ihre Pupillen, aber er wusste, dass das nur noch eine Vorführung war, dass sie ihr nicht wirklich helfen konnten.

Geschüttelt von einem neuen Hustenanfall mit jeder Menge Blut, bäumte sich das erschöpfte Mädchen mit letzter Kraft noch etwas auf, während Foreman aufstand und zu House hinüberging, der ein paar Meter Abstand genommen hatte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie sich Mutter und Vater mit Tränen in den Augen über ihr quälend-langsam sterbendes Kind beugten.

"Sie können ihr nicht helfen", stellte House nüchtern fest und betrachtete die tragische Szene ein paar Meter entfernt. "Niemand kann das."

"Wir haben noch eine Ampulle Morphin", erwiderte Foreman leise. "Wir können es ihr leichter machen, wenn die Eltern das wollen."

"Nein."

"Warum nicht? Weil Sie sie lieber für sich selbst aufheben, anstatt einem sterbenden Mädchen zu helfen?" Seine Stimme war ein wütendes, aber leises Zischen. Laut genug, damit House sein Drängen verstand, aber nicht laut genug, um es auch bis zu den verunsicherten Eltern vordringen zu lassen.

"Nein."

"Warum dann?"

"Weil wir sie nicht mehr haben, Foreman", erklärte House ruhig.

"Aber wir hatten sie vorgestern noch."

"Und vorgestern ist in dieser Zeitrechnung schon viel zu lange her. Ich habe sie letzte Nacht benutzt."

Foreman wandte seinen Blick ab und ballte eine Faust, die er gegen eines der leeren Regale rammte. "Verdammt."

"Wenigstens hat sie jemanden um sich, wenn sie stirbt, den sie liebt, dem sie vertraut. In dieser beschissenen Welt muss das reichen." Er deutete auf Claire und Henry und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

Während Foreman den erschütterten Eltern erklärte, dass es nichts mehr für ihn zu tun gab, ihnen zeigte, wie sie ihrer Tochter die letzten Stunden lediglich ein bisschen angenehmer machen konnten, trottete House mit gesenktem Blick langsam zurück durch die leeren Gänge in Richtung Ausgang. Seine Finger strichen über die kühle Ampulle in seiner Manteltasche.

Es fühlte sich ganz sicher nicht gut an, aber es musste sein.


	6. Wilson, NC

**Wilson, NC**

Das Benzin reichte nur noch ein paar Meilen. House hatte gehofft, es würde sie länger durch die Landschaft tragen, damit er weiter wortlos karge Szenerien an sich vorbeiziehen lassen konnte, aber es sollte nicht so sein. Vielleicht hatten sie ihr Glück ohnehin schon überstrapaziert.

Jetzt, wo sie das Auto hinter sich lassen mussten, mussten sie zwangsläufig auch wieder ab und zu miteinander reden. Etwas, das House im Moment ganz und gar missfiel. Die Szene im Supermarkt nagte an seinem sowieso schon eigenartig verdrehten Verständnis von sich und der Welt. Es war nicht der Tod, der ihm zu schaffen machte, es war die Ampulle, die sich immer noch in seiner Tasche befand. Eine Ampulle, die Leben und Tod gleichermaßen bedeuten konnte.

"Brauchen Sie Wasser?", fragte Foreman, der ein paar Meter hinter House stehengeblieben war und in seinem Rucksack kramte.

House fühlte nur kurz mit einer Hand an seinem Rucksack und wusste, dass seine Flasche noch mit ein wenig der braunen Brühe gefüllt war, die sie hier und da in Flüssen fanden. "Nein", sagte er und stapfte weiter die Autobahn entlang, sein Bein längst wieder in dem Stadium angekommen, in dem er es kaum noch fühlte vor konstant-zehrenden Schmerzen.

Foreman schloss zu ihm auf und sah besorgt in die Ferne. "Wir haben nur noch eine volle Flasche."

Mit einem Brummen gab House zu verstehen, dass er nicht in der Stimmung war, um darüber jetzt auch noch nachzudenken, geschweige denn zu reden.

"Okay, dann eben nicht", sagte Foreman genervt.

"Nehmen Sie's nicht persönlich", sprach House hinter seiner selbstgebastelten Atemmaske bitter hervor.

Sie kamen an einem großen Autobahnschild vorbei, das die Entfernungen der großen Städte anzeigte. Ganz unten stand Miami, Foremans paradiesischer Süden. 800 Meilen. 800 verdammte Meilen.

House ließ für ein paar Meter den Kopf hängen und versuchte das Schild, so gut es ging, zu ignorieren. Doch als sie langsam auf ein zweites, kleineres Schild zuliefen, scheiterte er mit seiner Ignoranz. "Na super!", rief er ironisch und verdrehte die Augen.

Aufgeschreckt von dem plötzlichen Ausruf seines Begleiters sah Foreman nach vorn und las den Namen des Ortes, der an der nächsten Ausfahrt lag: Wilson. "Blöder Zufall", sagte er lediglich und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ein hässlicher Wink des Schicksals dieser sterbenden Welt", gab House sarkastisch zurück und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er es auch genauso meinte.

Sie liefen ein Stück weiter, bis sie auch von der Autobahn aus die ersten vereinzelten Häuser einer Siedlung sahen. Foreman räusperte sich kurz. "Wir sollten nachsehen, ob es hier irgendwo Wasser gibt."

"In Wilson?", fragte House ungläubig auf dem schmalen Grat zwischen Scherz und Ernst, auf dem er so oft balancierte.

"Wollen Sie verdursten?"

"Ich will ganz sicher nicht in Wilson sterben. Obwohl das natürlich auch etwas Romantisches hätte", erwiderte House und folgte Foreman, der bereits auf die Seite der Autobahn zusteuerte, um von der nächsten Ausfahrt aus das kleine Städtchen zu erreichen.

Wortlos liefen sie ein, zwei weitere Meilen und kamen an einem kleinen Teich vorbei, an dem sie ihre leeren Flaschen auffüllen konnten. Foreman hatte trotz dieses kleinen Erfolges ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, denn nicht nur das Wasser war ihr Problem, sondern zunehmend auch die Nahrung. Ihr Koffer gab neben jeder Menge dreckiger Kleidung nur noch ein paar wenige Konservendosen und abgelaufene Kekse her. Er wusste nicht, ob House sich darüber im Klaren war.

Sobald sich House an dem Teich nach unten gebeugt hatte, um seine Flasche in das trübe Grau zu halten, erschütterte ihn ein weiterer Hustenanfall. Er nahm den Atemschutz ab und hustete weiter, während seine Fäuste sich rechts und links von ihm in den vertrockneten Boden bohrten.

Es gab nichts, das Foreman hätte tun können und so versuchte er, sich mit seinen eigenen Angelegenheiten zu beschäftigen. Ein Farbkleks in dieser farblosen Welt erregte dann aber doch ungewollt seine Aufmerksamkeit. "Ist das Blut?", fragte er und deutete auf das Rot, das sich genau vor House ausgebreitet hatte.

"Nein", entgegnete House spitz. "Erdbeersirup. Hatte ich vergessen zu erwähnen, dass sie den im Supermarkt noch hatten?" Er blieb eine Weile in der Position am Rand des Gewässers sitzen, bis sich seine Lunge wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Dann stand er auf und warf keinen einzigen Blick mehr auf den krassen Kontrast am Ufer. "Los."

Nicht unbedingt erleichtert zogen sie weiter und betrachteten die Häuser, die sich rechts und links in ihren Weg stellten. Viele davon waren beschädigt oder ganz zerstört, von Explosionen getroffen und niedergebrannt. Verlassen allemal. Am Ende einer Straße fanden sie ein Haus, das jedoch größtenteils verschont geblieben war. Eigenartig ragte es in Zartgelb zwischen den Ruinen heraus, wie eine fragile Sonne, die der Zerstörung trotzte.

"Lassen Sie uns das mal ansehen", schlug Foreman vor und holte aus seinem Rucksack die kleinen Utensilien, um die Haustür aufzubrechen.

House prüfte indessen lieber, ob sie vielleicht mit unliebsamen Überraschungen zu rechnen hatten. Den Besitzern zum Beispiel. Oder auch jedem anderen Menschen.

Als Foreman das Schloss geknackt hatte, sah er sich ebenfalls ein letztes Mal um und betrat dann das Haus. Hineingewehte Asche, die ihren Weg durch jede Ritze, jedes mikroskopisch kleine Loch fand, gab es auch hier drinnen, aber ansonsten sah das Innere eigenartig unverschont, eigenartig normal aus. Ein Anblick, der Foreman an das Leben, wie es einmal war, erinnerte.

Mit schlürfenden Schritten folgte auch House ihm ins Haus und blieb als erstes gegen die Wand im Flur gelehnt stehen. Die Anstrengungen des Laufens hatten sich überall in seinem Körper breitgemacht und er konnte spüren, dass sie so schnell nicht wieder verschwinden würden. Er fühlte sich grau und farblos, so wie die Welt um ihn herum.

Während House verschnaufte, sah sich Foreman um. Die Küche fand er zuerst und in ihr ein paar essbare Reste, die die letzten Wochen so wie sie überlebt hatten. Er fuhr mit der Hand über ein halbes Dutzend festverschlossene Dosen, einige Einmachgläser und Instantpulver, und fragte sich dabei, was wohl mit denen geschehen war, die hier einmal ihr idyllisches Kleinstadtleben genossen haben.

"Und, ist etwas zu holen hier?", fragte House mit müder Stimme hinter dem Türrahmen hervor.

"Ja, ein bisschen was." Foreman nahm seinen Atemschutz ab und sah sich weiter in der Küche um. "Wir sollten hier bleiben und uns erst einmal ausruhen. Zumindest für diese Nacht."

House nickte stumm und ging weiter in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Auf einem plüschig-rosa Sofa ließ er sich erleichtert nieder und starrte auf den gegenüberliegenden Fernseher, der nie wieder funktionieren würde. Die Füße mit den schweren Wanderschuhen legte er auf dem kleinen Tisch vor sich ab und stellte sich vor, wie das Leben wäre, wenn all das nicht passiert wäre. Krankenhaus, Fernsehen, ein Fertiggericht, Bier, ab und zu Wilson. So trostlos es eigentlich war, so unglaublich erstrebenswert klang es nun.

Foreman betrat ebenfalls das Wohnzimmer und beobachtete House, der ihn nicht zu bemerken schien, eine Weile lang. Er räusperte sich, als es selbst ihm unangenehm wurde. "In der Küche ist ein alter, funktionierender Campingkocher. Ich versuche, etwas zu Essen zu machen."

House ließ das Ganze unkommentiert und nickte nur, als Foreman schon längst nicht mehr da war. Er fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf, während Foreman Dosen aufwärmte und sich nach frischem Essen sehnte, das man tatsächlich kochen und nicht nur erwärmen konnte.

Zumindest gab es Teller und anstatt auf verbannter Erde oder rußigen Autositzen aßen sie heute festlich auf einem kitschigen Sofa. Wortlos und erschöpft saßen sie nebeneinander und verschlangen ihr Essen, die Blicke ab und zu auf den toten Fernseher gerichtet. Es war nicht das erste Haus, das ihnen Herberge bot, seitdem sie sich zusammen aufgemacht hatten, aber das hier war mit Abstand das beste Sofa.

Nachdem die Teller leer und die Mägen gefüllt waren, erhob House sich und lief zurück in den Flur, dorthin, wo die Treppe sich nach oben wand. Zweifelnd sah er hinauf und fasste sich dann kurz an den Oberschenkel. Mit letzter Kraft nahm er jede einzelne Stufe in Angriff.

Oben fand er das Bad, die blütenweißen Fliesen von einem grauen Schleier überzogen. Schneller als gedacht, machte er auch den Medizinschrank aus und öffnete den kleinen Kasten, der sich hinter einem Spiegel versteckte. Es gab jede Menge, fast ein bisschen wie im Paradies. Jede Menge angefangene Packungen, jede Menge leere. Und zwischendrin gab es ein paar Ibuprofen, ein paar Codein-Tabletten und genau zwei Vicodin. Er nahm sie beide auf einmal.

Draußen hörte er Foreman mit ihrem Koffer hantieren und dann die Treppen hochstapfen. Leise schloss House die Tür und wollte für ein paar Momente seine Ruhe haben. Er setzte sich auf den Rand der großzügigen Badewanne und wartete ab. Wartete ab, bis der Schmerzstiller zu wirken begann. Wartete ab, bis dieser seine Gefühle ein wenig abgestumpft hatte und er sich so betäubt fühlte, wie es sein Bein den ganzen Tag schon war.

Wartete auch ab, bis er den kleinen Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche holte, auf den Wilson geschrieben hatte, wie leid es ihm tut, dass er fahren muss, ohne sich persönlich verabschiedet zu haben. Auf den er auch geschrieben hatte, dass es kein Abschied für immer ist. Ganz bestimmt nicht. House wünschte, die Welt hätte es einmal gut mit ihm gemeint.


	7. Immer noch das zartgelbe Haus

**Immer noch das zartgelbe Haus**

Er hatte gehofft tief und fest zu schlafen in dieser Nacht. Wie ein kleines, zufriedenes Baby mit zusammengekrümmten Gliedern unter der wohlig warmen Bettdecke. Die wärmste und weichste seit langem.

Doch stattdessen kam es ganz anders und er lag stundenlang wach, rollte sich von rechts nach links und wieder zurück und war nicht einmal erschöpft genug, um die Augen dabei zu schließen.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass es nicht sein Bett war, dass er in Betten anderer noch nie gut schlafen konnte. Oder es lag an den Gedanken, die ihn verfolgten. Gedanken an die ängstliche Stimme seiner Mutter, die bemühten Worte seines Vaters, die ihm versicherten, gut auf sie aufzupassen.

Bilder der ersten Explosion in Princeton, die sich draußen ereignete, während er drinnen eine Todesnachricht überbrachte. Von Chase und Cameron, die sich verabschiedeten und irgendwo in ein Flugzeug stiegen. Von Sondernachrichten im Fernsehen, die zeigten wie Flugzeuge wie Steine vom Himmel fielen und unten in einen Feuerball aufgingen, den keiner mehr löschte.

Oder es lag einfach nur an dem ohrenbetäubenden Schnarchen von House, das aus dem Schlafzimmer nebenan kam.

Seine innere Uhr sagte ihm, dass es etwa sechs Uhr morgens war, als er aufstand und sich mit frischen Sachen aus dem Schrank einkleidete, der nicht seiner war. Nichts hier war seins und irgendwie war es das jetzt doch. Die Situation hatte alles zu seinem gemacht und ihm gleichzeitig alles genommen.

Als sich sein Körper langsam an die Sachen gewöhnt hatte und er sich skeptisch im trüben Spiegel betrachtete, hörte er immer noch das kantige Schnarchen von House, das durch die dünnen Wände drang. Es beruhigte ihn, dass es wenigstens einem von ihnen hier gut zu gehen schien. Gut genug, um Bilder von Horror und Verlust für ein paar nächtliche Stunden beiseite zu schieben.

Foreman trat hinaus auf den schmalen Gang. Die alten Dielen, verkleidet mit einem Teppich, der ganz und gar nicht seinem Geschmack entsprach, knarrten unter seinen Füßen. Die Gewohnheit führte ihn ins Badezimmer, doch als er dort angekommen realisierte, dass kein Wasser aus dem Hahn kommen würde, stand er verloren inmitten grauer Fließen.

Nachdem er seinen eigenen, leeren Blick im Spiegel nicht mehr länger ertragen konnte, öffnete er den kleinen Schrank, der sich dahinter verbarg. Gleich ganz vorn sah er eine Dose mit der Aufschrift 'Vicodin', verschrieben für 'Scott Myer'. Foreman hoffte irgendwie, dass House dafür verantwortlich war, dass sie jetzt leer war. Vielleicht würde es ihn ein klein wenig erträglicher machen.

Nach dem Badezimmer folgte die Küche. Er ging ein paar Mal auf und ab, ohne zu wissen, was genau er eigentlich tun sollte. Weder fade Bohnen, noch Ravioli entsprachen seiner Vorstellung von einem Frühstück um sechs Uhr morgens. Schließlich setzte er sich einfach nur an den Küchentisch und faltete die Hände ineinander. Erst als er bemerkte, dass es zu sehr einem Gebet gleich kam, löste er sie wieder.

Er döste vor sich hin, etwa eine Stunde lang in seiner Zeitrechnung, während von oben kein weiterer Laut nach unten in die Küche drang. Für Bohnen konnte sich Foreman immer noch wenig begeistern, aber er musste sich mit irgendetwas beschäftigen. Wenn es nicht das Frühstück war, dann doch wenigstens eine Erkundungstour durch das Haus.

Die kleinen Geheimnisse der Küche hatte er inzwischen alle gelüftet. In der Schublade vorne links befanden sich ein paar gefüllte Feuerzeuge. Der Schrank neben dem Herd hielt neben einem Koffer mit Verbandsmaterialien und zwei funktionierenden Taschenlampen auch Tabletten zur Wasserreinigung bereit. Alles nützlich, nichts davon überragend.

Im Wohnzimmer öffnete Foreman nacheinander alle Schränke, inspizierte Ecken und sah hinter langen Reihen von Büchern nach. Hier gab es gar nichts zu holen. Ansonsten befand sich noch ein kleiner Abstellraum mit Haushaltsgeräten und ein Gäste-WC im Erdgeschoss. Beides nutzlos.

Vom Flur ging jedoch noch eine Tür ab. Als er sie öffnete, sah er eine Treppe hinab, die mitten in die Dunkelheit führte. Er holte eine der Taschenlampen aus der Küche und legte den kleinen Schalter um. Ein heller Strahl kämpfte sich durch die Finsternis nach unten. Foreman folgte ihm.

Was ihn unten erwartete, hätte er sich nicht träumen lassen. Gefasst auf alles, von Angreifern bis zu Leichen, fand er etwas, das einem Schlaraffenland mit Weltuntergangskomponente gleich kam. Foreman stand inmitten von eingelagerten Lebensmitteln, Bergen von Campingausrüstung und dutzenden Kanistern mit sauberem Trinkwasser.

Regungslos stand er eine Weile einfach nur so da und betrachtete ungläubig, was der Kegel des Taschenlampenstrahls offenbarte. Erst als der freudige Schock ein wenig nachgelassen hatte, ging er auf die einzelnen Sachen zu und strich prüfend über kalte Gläser mit eingemachtem Obst, die raue Plastikoberfläche von Wasserkanistern und den fast seidigen Stoff eines Schlafsackes, der über einem Tisch ausgebreitet war. Als er die Hand wieder weg nahm, waren die Sachen immer noch da, real und für die Ewigkeit. So ewig, wie die Zeit hier eben war zumindest.

Foreman merkte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Es wurde ein Grinsen, dann ein schnaufendes Lachen und am Ende ausgelassenes Gelächter. Kopfschüttelnd und immer noch lachend klemmte er sich eines der Einmachgläser unter den Arm und nahm zwei Wasserkanister, die er die schmale Treppe nach oben trug.

Im Flur angekommen, verschnaufte er einen Moment und schleppte die Kanister dann weiter die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock. Er stellte sie sie vor dem Badezimmer ab und ging mit dem Einmachglas in der Hand zu der Tür, hinter der House vermutlich immer noch schlief. Foreman lauschte für einen Moment, doch er konnte nichts hören, auch kein Schnarchen.

Energisch klopfte er einmal. "House."

Von drinnen kam ein müdes Murren, doch Foreman hatte die Tür schon geöffnet und blickte in das mit Baseball-Postern dekorierte Jugendzimmer. House lag gehüllt in eine Decke mit Rennautos im Bett und kniff die Augen zusammen, als ob er Foreman so einfach weg wünschen könnte. Seine Füße ragten über das Ende des Bettes hinaus und ließen ihn wie einen zu groß geratenen Teenager wirken.

"Sie werden nicht glauben, was ich gefunden habe", sagte Foreman begeistert.

"Den Weg nach draußen? Super! Lassen Sie mich schlafen." House zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und wollte einfach nur allein sein. Es war die erste Nacht seit langem, in der er sich halbwegs erholt hatte. Trotzdem fühlte er sich so, als könne er noch mindestens drei weitere Tage in dem kleinen aber feinen Bett verbringen.

"Umso besser", erwiderte Foreman gelassen. "Dann benutze ich das ganze Wasser eben nur, um damit selbst zu duschen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und hielt das Glas hoch. "Ich nehme an, davon wollen Sie auch nichts?"

Mit großen und plötzlich gar nicht mehr so müden Augen starrte House auf das Glas mit dem orangefarbenen Inhalt. "Wo haben Sie das gefunden?"

"Im Keller."

"Und da gibt es noch mehr davon?", fragte House ungläubig.

"Das und jede Menge Trinkwasser. Und die passende Campingausrüstung für unseren nächsten Urlaub."

Mühselig kämpfte House sich aus dem Bett, massierte sich kurz den Oberschenkel und humpelte dann auf Foreman zu. Aus der Nähe inspizierte er noch einmal das Einmachglas und sah dann um die Ecke auf den Flur hinaus. Die zwei Wasserkanister standen einsatzbereit vor dem Badezimmer. "Wow."

"Wir haben noch mehr davon", bot Foreman indirekt an und hörte wie sein Magen bei dem Gedanken an das eingemachte Obst gierig knurrte. "Ich glaube, ich habe eine Verabredung mit diesem Glas."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort lief House an Foreman vorbei, öffnete die Tür zum Badezimmer und hievte die Kanister hinein. Drinnen schälte er sich in Windeseile aus den verrußten Sachen, die so unangenehm an seinem Körper hafteten. Fast schon hastig drehte er den Verschluss von einem der Kanister und prüfte kurz den Geruch, um sicherzugehen, dass es sich auch wirklich nur um Wasser handelte. Auch wenn 'nur' hier eindeutig das falsche Wort war.

Mit ein paar winzigen Schlucken spülte er die von Schmutz bedeckte Badewanne erst aus und leerte anschließend einen der beiden Kanister in das Becken. Es hatte sich nie besser angefühlt erst die Zehen vorsichtig ins Wasser zu halten, ein paar Mal mit ihnen hin und her zu wackeln und am Ende ganz und gar einzutauchen. Und vielleicht würde es sich auch nie wieder so gut anfühlen, nackte Haut in klarem Wasser.

Auf dem Flur saß Foreman unterdessen an die Wand gelehnt, das offene Einmachglas in seinem Schoß, und leckte sich genüsslich den klebrig-süßen Pfirsichsaft von den Fingern.

Man muss genießen, was man hat. Solange man es hat.


	8. Im Stockdusteren

**Im Stockdusteren**

House lag ausgebreitet auf dem Sofa, die Füße auf der Lehne abgelegt, den Kopf gestützt durch drei Kissen, die er vorher sorgfältig ausgeklopft hatte. Er blätterte durch eine veraltete Klatschzeitschrift, die er neben dem Fernseher gefunden hatte, und wünschte sich seine Lesebrille herbei.

"Ich hoffe, Paris Hilton hat sich auf der Flucht gen Süden ein Unterhöschen mitgenommen", sagte er und betrachtete ein Bild, auf dem ein schwarzer Balken über einer pikanten Stelle prangte.

"Hm", brummte Foreman, der in einem der tiefen, fast alles und jeden verschlingenden Sessel des Wohnzimmers saß und weiter angestrengt über sein Kreuzworträtsel nachdachte.

"Interessiert Sie das gar nicht?", fragte House mit gespieltem Unverständnis und blätterte auf die nächste Seite.

"Nein, tut es nicht", murmelte Foreman.

"Sie sind so ein Miesepeter", entgegnete House.

Foreman legte seine Rätselzeitschrift beiseite und für einen kurzen Moment dachte House, er würde ihm jetzt gleich die Leviten lesen, doch nachdenklich sagte er einfach nur: "Wir sollten morgen weiterziehen. Wir sind schon drei Tage hier."

House schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ich gehe nirgendwo hin."

"Wir können nicht ewig hier bleiben."

"Sie vielleicht nicht, ich schon. Wenn Sie gehen wollen, dann gehen Sie, ich bleibe hier." Unbeirrt blätterte er weiter durch die Welt vergangener Stars und Sternchen, die nie wieder hell leuchten würden, weil der Himmel dafür jetzt zu dunkel war.

"Sie werden hier sterben."

"Und da draußen werde ich es nicht? Zumindest lebe ich hier so lange, wie die Vorräte reichen. Da draußen ist überhaupt nichts sicher."

"Warum erst Princeton verlassen und mit mir kommen, wenn Sie jetzt doch wieder aufgeben?", bohrte Foreman weiter.

"Weil zwischen Princeton und hier über 400 Meilen liegen und kein einziges Fünkchen Hoffnung. Darum", erwiderte House mit lauter werdender Stimme und rappelte sich dann mühsam auf, um in die Küche zu verschwinden.

Foreman sah seinem schwerfällig humpelnden Kompagnon hinterher und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Idiot", raunte er leise. Er stand ebenfalls auf und folgte House in die Küche.

"Können Sie nicht einfach mal verschwinden, wenn es angebracht wäre", stöhnte House und schenkte sich mit den inzwischen unaufhörlich zitternden Händen ein Glas sauberes Wasser ein. Ein großer Schwall der klaren Flüssigkeit ging daneben und House fluchte unverständlich vor sich hin.

"Und das hier ist also kein Fünkchen Hoffnung?", fragte Foreman und deutete auf das Wasser, das symbolisch für alles stand, was sie hier an Luxus gefunden hatten.

"Das ist ein glücklicher Zufall, der bald an Bedeutung verloren haben wird. Wenn wir diesen Kanister und alle anderen geleert haben werden, wird immer noch keiner eine Kläranlage wiederaufgebaut haben. Und dann sieht es genauso düster aus wie zuvor."

"Sie können keine Wunder erwarten. Wenn sich irgendwo im Süden mehr Menschen zusammengefunden haben, dann kann es auch wieder voran gehen."

Nach dieser Aussage verlor House endgültig die Fassung. "Es wird nichts geben im Süden, Foreman!", schrie er. "Nichts! Die Welt ist an ihrem Ende angekommen und dass wir noch leben ist ein tragischer Unfall, der sicher auch bald behoben wird." Schwer atmend rammte er die Fäuste gegen die Küchentheke und senkte den Blick nach unten.

Foreman betrachtete die Szene, als wäre er kein Teil von ihr. Schweigend stand er zwischen Tür und Angel und ließ sich die schneidenden Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Er war nicht bereit aufzugeben, solange er nicht wusste, was es da draußen noch gab. Er wusste aber auch nicht, ob er bereit war, den Weg ab jetzt alleine zu bestreiten.

In der Stille, die zwischen ihnen beiden herrschte, breiten sich die Stimmen, die von draußen kamen, nur noch schneller aus. Ohne ein Wort sahen sich House und Foreman verstört an und versuchten zu entscheiden, was sie jetzt tun sollten, nachdem sie blitzschnell realisiert hatten, dass sie nicht nur ihren eigenen egoistischen Widerhall hörten. Unterdessen wurden die Stimmen lauter.

"Kommen Sie mit", wisperte Foreman und öffnete die Tür zu dem kleinen Abstellraum, den er gestern schon kurz inspiziert hatte. House folgte ihm hastig und konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sein Herz plötzlich so unkontrolliert klopfte. Es waren doch nur Menschen. Doch hier kämpfte jeder für sich selbst und keiner traute dem anderen bei diesem Kampf über den Weg.

Foreman nahm den Schlüssel, der von außen an der Tür steckte, und schloss die Tür, als sie beide in dem beengten Raum waren. Von innen drehte er den Schlüssel im Schloss zweimal um und trat ein paar Schritte nach hinten. Es war stockdunkel und alles, was er hören konnte, war sein eigener Herzschlag und das schwere Atmen von House.

"Sie werden merken, dass wir noch hier sind, wenn sie unsere Sachen sehen", bemerkte House leise.

"Ich weiß. Wir können nur hoffen, dass sie entweder nicht nach oben gehen, oder wir ihnen scheißegel sind."

Angestrengt lauschten sie der Dinge, die kamen. Nach ein paar Sekunden war zu hören, wie die Haustür aufging und jemand den Flur betrat. Es dauerte ein paar weitere Sekunden, bis eine Stimme feststellte: "Hier war jemand."

"Verdammt", sagte eine andere männliche Stimme. "Hoffentlich haben sie nicht alles mitgenommen."

Foreman und House hörten, wie die beiden Männer ins Wohnzimmer stapften, vermutlich bekleidet mit ebenso robusten Wanderschuhen, wie sie selbst, wenn sie draußen in der toten Welt unterwegs waren.

"Glaubst du, sie sind noch hier?", fragte der eine den anderen.

"Man möchte es ihnen nicht wünschen", antwortete er geheimnisvoll. "Komm, wir holen aus dem Keller, was es noch zu holen gibt und verschwinden dann. Hast du die Pistole bei dir?"

Die Männer gingen in den Keller, während Foreman und House es nicht wagten, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Angestrengt hielten sie ihre Atmung flach und starrten in die Dunkelheit hinein. Nach ein paar Minuten hörten sie, wie die Männer wieder aus dem Keller kamen. Sie gingen noch ein paar Mal nach unten und schafften Dinge nach draußen, doch nach etwa zwanzig Minuten fiel die Haustür endgültig hinter ihnen zu.

Foreman und House verharrten in der Abstellkammer auch noch lange nachdem die Tür zugefallen war. Erst nach weiteren zehn Minuten wagte es Foreman, den ersten tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen und seinem Körper dringend benötigten Sauerstoff zuzuführen. "Ich denke, sie sind weg", sagte er kaum hörbar.

House antwortete nicht.

"Konnte Sie das vielleicht davon überzeugen, dass wir nicht hier bleiben sollten?"

"Schließen Sie die verdammte Tür auf", brummte House und blieb Foreman vorerst eine Antwort schuldig. "Hier drinnen erstickt man ja."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Foreman das Schlüsselloch gefunden hatte und durch das Öffnen der Tür wieder Sauerstoff in den kleinen Raum lassen konnte. House stürmte sofort an ihm vorbei und begann damit, Stühle aus der Küche in den Flur zu schleifen.

"Verbarrikadieren Sie die Haustür", forderte er Foreman harsch auf. "Wir bleiben bis morgen früh, dann gehen wir weiter."

Ratlos sah Foreman dem Ganzen zu und kniff die Augen argwöhnisch zusammen. "Wir? Sie kommen mit? Warum?"

"Machen Sie schon", wiederholte House und ging zur Treppe, die er mit Mühe in Angriff nahm. "Und wenn Sie schon dabei sind, packen Sie auch gleich unsere Sachen. Vielleicht haben die Typen ja sogar noch was übrig gelassen, das wir mitnehmen können."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Foreman unten stehen und kämpfte sich die Stufen nach oben. "Wo gehen Sie hin?", rief Foreman ihm hinterher.

"Ins Bett", entgegnete House und meinte das auch genauso. Er ging in das Zimmer, das inzwischen seins geworden war und ihm einen eigenartiges Gefühl von Zuhause vermittelte. Nicht das Gefühl, das er von seinem Apartment in Princeton kannte, aber etwas, das dem für den Moment nahe genug kam.

Bis auf die Hose behielt er alles an und schlüpfte dann unter die Bettdecke. Auch hier im Haus war es ständig bitterkalt und draußen pfiff weiterhin ein scharfer Wind über die Landschaften, der die Asche mit sich trug, die wiederum die Sonne verdunkelte. Und so zog er die Decke fast bis zur Nase hinauf, eingemummelt wie ein kleines Kind im tiefsten Winter.

Er wartete auf die immer gleichen Bilder, die ihn in den Schlaf begleiten würden, und versuchte sich die Behaglichkeit des Bettes so gut wie möglich einzuprägen. Seine Finger strichen über den weichen Stoffbezug. Solange, bis er eingeschlafen war und das seidige Gefühl ganz und gar verinnerlicht hatte.


	9. Am Ende der Welt, nicht wortwörtlich

**Am Ende der Welt, nicht wortwörtlich**

Der Handwagen war gut gefüllt und holperte über die unebene Straße, die sich durch die Landschaften wand und House und Foreman weiter gen Süden führen sollte. Sie hatten sich dazu entschlossen, zumindest für ein paar Meilen nicht weiter der Autobahn zu folgen, um Angreifern und Neugierigen nicht ungeschützt ausgeliefert zu sein. Und so suchten sie Wege durch kleine Ortschaften entlang des großen Highways.

"Wir gehen wahrscheinlich doppelt so lange, wenn wir diesen verschlungenen Straßen folgen", beschwerte sich House und dachte an die schwachen, übrig gebliebenen Schmerzstiller in seinem Rucksack, die sein Bein mit der Drohung eines baldigen Verschwindens torpedierten. Schon als er sie in dem kleinen Medizinschrank gefunden hatte, wusste er, dass sie nur ein paar Tage reichen werden. Doch das hier war die Ewigkeit.

"Wenn Sie Freiwild spielen wollen, nur zu", gab Foreman schulterzuckend zurück und zog den Wagen mit Mühe durch ein Schlagloch im Asphalt, doch es war kein Vergleich zu dem sperrigen Koffer, den sie zuvor hinter sich hergezogen hatten. Alles was ihnen geblieben war, befand sich jetzt in diesem Gefährt.

"Ich dachte, wir hatten dieses Gespräch schon etwa zweihundert Mal. Und trotzdem sind wir immer noch hier zusammen. Aber meine Erinnerung mag getrübt sein", kommentierte House ihre ungewöhnliche Reisegemeinschaft und sah sich um. Vielleicht so trüb wie alles.

Das Leben schien wie eine schier unüberwindliche Wiederholung bestehend aus Laufen, Hungern, Husten, Schutz suchen und einfach nur Überleben. Und inmitten all dessen drehten sich auch ihre Gespräche immer wieder um die gleichen Dinge. Manchmal glaubte House, Foreman kein Stückchen näher kennengelernt zu haben. Er fragte sich, ob das Gefühl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

Sachte rieb er seine Finger aneinander und versuchte, sich an das Gefühl des seidigen Bettbezuges auf seiner Haut zu erinnern. Doch was blieb, waren die kleinen Mikropartikel von Dreck, die zwischen seinen wunden, rissigen Fingerkuppen scheuerten.

"Lust auf ein Spiel?", fragte House, als Foreman schnaufend zu ihm aufgelaufen war.

"Solange es nicht _'Sie ziehen jetzt den scheiß Wagen'_ heißt, nein."

"Muss ich mir erst ein Bein abhacken, bevor Sie mich als Krüppel akzeptieren?"

"Sie müssen definitiv etwas tun, bevor ich Sie als Mensch akzeptiere", konterte Foreman und wischte sich eine rußige Schweißperle von der Schläfe. Als er es gesagt hatte, realisierte er, dass es womöglich sehr viel harscher klang, als er es gemeint hatte, doch der störrische Wagen raubte ihm den letzten Nerv.

Die Erholung der vergangenen Tage zwischen eingemachtem Obst und glasklarem Wasser war schon wieder fast verflogen und es breitete sich nach und nach ein unschönes Gefühl in ihm aus. Vielleicht war es einfach nur das Zurücklassen des kleinen Paradieses, das ihm zu schaffen machte, doch es machte ihm Angst, dass es vielleicht auch mehr sein könnte.

In ihm schien die Welt heute so dunkel, wie sie es auch um ihn herum war. Er wünschte sich, dass es nicht bedeutete, dass er die Hoffnung verlor, denn das war hier draußen der Tod.

"Was heißt es denn hier, Mensch zu sein?", fragte House interessiert nach und gab die Antwort, die er selbst parat hatte, gleich mit: "Wir sind doch alle wie Tiere hier. Jagen, Essen, Schlafen. Da ist nicht viel mehr."

"Man kann immer human handeln."

"Sie glauben nicht wirklich immer noch, dass wir irgendwo gebraucht werden, oder? Wann sind Sie zu diesem Menschenfreund mutiert? Ich vermisse meinen alten, egoistischen und herablassenden Foreman."

"Ist das Ihr Spiel? Einfach so lange weitermachen, bis Sie mir alles ausgeredet haben, bis ich Ihnen willig recht gebe, dass es hier nichts mehr gibt, das noch zählt? Wie gesagt, ich bin nicht interessiert."

"Das war nicht das Spiel, an das ich gedacht hatte", sagte House mit einem schwachen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, "aber wie wär's mit einer kleinen Fragestunde? Ich stelle eine Frage, Sie antworten ehrlich, dann dürfen Sie eine Frage stellen."

Misstrauisch betrachtete Foreman ihn von der Seite. "Warum sollten Sie sich auf so etwas einlassen? Sie wollen sonst ja auch nichts mit mir teilen, also gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie ohnehin nicht ehrlich antworten werden."

"Ich finde, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir uns kennenlernen. Also, wann hatten Sie zuletzt Sex?"

"Das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an."

"Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal an Sex gedacht? Ich hoffe, nicht in meiner Gegenwart."

"Ich habe wichtigere Sachen, die mich beschäftigen."

"Ach ja? Was?" Von Neugier gepackt, kam House gar ein wenig näher und versuchte bei Foremans beschleunigtem Tempo mitzuhalten. Wahrscheinlich versuchte er, vor ihm davonzulaufen, doch mit dem Wagen war das nicht so einfach.

Foreman sagte nichts.

"Kommen Sie! Wenn Sie antworten, dürfen Sie auch etwas fragen. Ist das nicht verlockend?"

"Mich beschäftigen die Menschen, die mir nahe standen. Die Frage, ob sie noch am Leben sind und ob es ihnen gut geht. Mich beschäftigt das Mädchen in dem Supermarkt, dem wir nicht helfen konnten", verließen die schmerzlichen Wörter Foremans trockenen Mund. "Reicht das?"

House nickte.

"Was ist mit den Menschen, die Ihnen nahe standen?"

"Was soll mit denen sein?"

Foreman lachte bitter. "Genau so habe ich mir das gedacht. Ich stelle eine Frage, Sie reden drumherum oder sagen mir nicht die Wahrheit. War es nicht die Wahrheit, an die Sie noch glaubten?"

Ein plötzlich stärker werdender Hustenreiz zwang House zum Stehenbleiben. Erst als sich seine Lungen schmerzhaft gegen den verdreckten Schleim gewehrt hatten und es ihm ermöglichten, wieder die Augen zu öffnen, bemerkte er, dass Foreman nicht weitergegangen war und stattdessen direkt vor ihm stand. Er wirkte fast schon bedrohlich, so wie er sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte und grimmig direkt in die Augen blickte.

"Was ist mit Wilson, was ist mit Cuddy?", wollte er wissen und ließ House die Härte in seiner rauen Stimme spüren. "Alles egal?"

Auch House verengte die Augen und spannte die Muskeln seines Körpers bis in die letzte Faser an. "Fragen Sie mich nochmal, wenn ich verdrängt habe, dass Cuddy in meinen Armen gestorben ist und Wilson mich mit einem trivialen Stück Papier zurückgelassen hat." Nach dem Satz lief er um Foreman herum und setzte seinen beschwerlichen Weg fort.

"Es gibt also Dinge, die von Bedeutung sind", rief Foreman ihm fast schon erleichtert nach.

"Natürlich gibt es die", schmetterte House zurück und beließ es ganz simpel dabei, weil es nicht viel mehr zu sagen gab. So wie der Staub seine Schuhe verschluckte, der eisige Wind jeden Atemzug, so verschluckte die Erkenntnis jedes kleinste Gefühl. Er ging weiter, ohne zurückzusehen.

Erst nach ein paar Metern hörte er wieder Foremans Stimme. Der herausfordernde Tonfall war verschwunden und stattdessen zog sich ein gewisses Flehen durch die karge Silbe seines Namens. "House."

Er drehte sich um und wollte fragen, was nun schon wieder war, mit welchen Gefühlsausbrüchen er ihm jetzt noch behilflich sein konnte, doch bevor es dazu kam, hatte er die Situation schon blitzschnell erfasst. House wusste nicht, ob ihm die Verzweiflung im Gesicht des Mannes, der plötzlich vor Foreman aufgetaucht war, nicht vielleicht sogar mehr Angst machte als die Waffe in seiner Hand.

"Was ist in dem Wagen?", fragte der Fremde und offenbarte ein unaufhörliches Zittern in der Hand, mit der er auch die Pistole hielt. Bedrohlich bewegte sie sich hin und her und wirkte wie ein forderndes Werkzeug, das es nicht zu unterschätzen galt.

"Wir haben selbst nicht viel", sagte Foreman mit milder Stimme und House wagte sich langsam ein paar Schritte zurück in seine Richtung.

"Essen?", fragte der Mann gierig und das Zittern wurde heftiger.

"Ein paar Konserven."

"Gebt sie her!"

House blieb stehen und studierte die hagere Gestalt, die den Eindruck erweckte, dass sogar er es mit ihm aufnehmen könnte. Ein langer, schwarzer Mantel hüllte seinen dünnen Körper ein, der Kopf wurde bedeckt von der Kapuze eines Sweatshirts. "Woher wissen wir, dass das Ding da geladen ist?"

"Ich weiß es."

Ungläubig schüttelte House mit dem Kopf, doch was sollte das ganze Spiel überhaupt? Irgendwann würden ihre Vorräte ohnehin aufgebraucht sein und ob es nun einen Tag früher oder später passierte, war am Ende auch egal. "Geben Sie ihm was ab", forderte er Foreman deshalb auf und drehte sich wieder um, ging drei, vier Schritte, bevor der Schuss fiel, der die Welt zum Stillstand brachte.

"Ich will den ganzen Wagen", hörte House die brüchige Stimme des Mannes gedämpft hinter sich. Er war wie ihn Watte gepackt, schwebte in einer Welt, die nicht mehr diese war, und wartete darauf, dass er zu Boden sank und sich das Blut um ihn herum ausbreitete.

Doch er blieb auf den Beinen, lauschte dem ohrenbetäubenden Rauschen, das ihn langsam zurückholte, bis nur noch ein Piepsen übrig blieb, das von dem Geräusch des hastig weggezogenen Handwagens begleitet wurde.

Als er sich umdrehte, war der Angreifer schon fast im Dunst verschwunden, war nur noch schemenhaft zu erkennen und warf keinen Blick zurück. Es war Foremans Blut, dass sich statt seinem ausbreitete und bereits nach wenigen Sekunden eine bedrohliche Lache gebildet hatte, die seinen Körper einschloss.

"Nein, nein, nein", murmelte House unverständlich, als er die Meter überwand, sich neben Foreman auf dem toten Boden niederließ und eine Decke aus seinem Rucksack holte, die er fest auf die Schusswunde am Bauch drückte. Doch schon in dem Moment, als sich die Decke schmutzig-rot färbte, wusste er, dass der Kampf verloren war.

Erschrocken blickte Foreman ihm mit großen Augen entgegen. Die Geräuschkulisse der Welt hatte sich auf ein holpriges Röcheln aus seiner Kehle reduziert. "Warum hat er das getan?", brachte er zwischen den kurzen Atemstößen hervor.

"Tiere", sagte House leise und drückte fester, doch es half nichts. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde es jetzt schnell gehen, wenn nicht, würde die gehässige Welt Foreman noch ein wenig leiden lassen. Doch wenn House eines gelernt hatte, dann dass er sich nicht einfach auf diese sterbende Welt verlassen konnte.

Mit einer Hand suchte er in seiner Manteltasche nach der kleinen Ampulle, die er vor ein paar Tagen nicht loslassen konnte. Jetzt war er mehr als bereit, sie gehen zu lassen. "Ich habe das Morphin noch."

Foreman schüttelte schwach mit dem Kopf. "Sie brauchen es vielleicht irgendwann dringender."

"Nein, du kannst es haben."

Seine Augen sagten _Ja_, und _Danke_, und so viel mehr, für das es keine Worte mehr gab. House holte die noch steril verpackte Spritze aus seinem Rucksack und zog sie mit aus der Übung gekommenen Händen auf. Er brauchte lange, bevor er ein Stück Haut unter der dicken Kleidung freigelegt hatte.

Als die Flüssigkeit durch seine Adern floss, öffnete sich Foremans Mund ein letztes Mal. Ein wenig Blut kam heraus und dann folgten ein paar undeutliche Worte, die House gedanklich zurück in den Supermarkt katapultierten: "Wenigstens habe ich jemanden bei mir, dem ich vertraue."

Er nickte. "Gleichfalls."

Nach ein paar Sekunden schloss Foreman die Augen. Sein treuer Begleiter hatte ihn verlassen. Auch House schloss die Augen und wartete auf die Tränen, doch sie schafften es nicht, seine trockenen Augen zu benetzten. Vielleicht hatten auch sie alles hier aufgegeben.

Irgendwann fiel er in einen langen, unruhigen Schlaf, ungeschützt und mitten auf der Straße, wo die Wärme langsam aus Foremans Körper wich. Er war am Ende—am Ende der Welt.


	10. Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit**

Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch es ging nicht mehr. Verzweifelt hielt er sein Ohr an ihren Mund, schüttelte sie sanft, damit die Worte leichter aus ihrem Mund purzeln konnten, doch da war nur dieses Röcheln, das ihm inzwischen so bekannt vorkam.

Er wusste, dass es vorbei war, wahrhaben wollte er es aber deshalb noch lange nicht. Fieberhaft suchte er in seinem Kopf nach den richtigen Worten, nach denen, die sie ihm jetzt sagen wollte, doch letztendlich waren es doch nur Wörter. Aneinandergereihte Silben, nicht viel mehr. Das Schlimme war—viel schlimmer jedes fehlende Wort—dass ihr Kampf nur noch ein Gefühl zuließ: Angst. Es war das einzige, was ihre Augen sagten.

Er wollte nicht, dass sie so starb.

Ein weiteres Mal nahm er sie ein Stück nach oben und schüttelte sie. Diesmal nicht, damit es die stummen Worte leichter hatten, sondern damit sie sich auf ihn konzentrierte, ihre Angst einen Moment lang überwand und ihm in die Augen sah. Es dauerte etwas, bis sie das verstanden hatte, aber dann hatte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit und spürte das intensive Brennen ihres Blickes auf seiner Haut.

"Du musst dich beruhigen. Ruhig atmen", erklärte er und machte es sogleich vor. Es endete in einem kurzen Hustenanfall.

Sie antwortete wieder mit den Augen: _Es geht nicht_.

"Okay", wisperte er und überlegte, was er tun konnte. Der Raum war leer, als er sich umsah, es gab nur sie und ihn. Also überlegte er, was er selbst zu bieten hatten.

Nach einer Weile öffneten sich seine spröden Lippen leicht und ein rauer, fast verschluckter Ton kam aus seiner Kehle. Er räusperte sich und setzte erneut an, immer darauf bedacht, dass sie ihre Augen nicht von ihm nahm.

"_Shhhh, weine nicht, schlafe kleines Baby_", begann er zu singen, "_schlafe kleines Baby. Wenn du erwachst, wirst du, all die hübschen kleinen Pferdchen haben, all die hübschen kleinen Pferdchen._"

Seine Stimme blieb brüchig und er hielt kurz inne, betrachtete ihre Augen, die die Farbe geändert zu haben schienen. Sie sagten jetzt, dass es besser war.

Er setzte wieder an.

Nach der zweiten Strophe schloss sie die Augen, nach der dritten hörte sie auf zu atmen. Er sang trotzdem bis zum letzten Ton, auch wenn es zum Schluss nur noch ein zaghaftes Summen war, das sonor seinen Körper verließ.

Danach war es still.

Erst nach einigen Minuten erfüllte wieder ein Geräusch den plötzlich abgekühlten Raum. Die Tür öffnete sich und House musterte den Eindringling. Ein kurzes, begrüßendes Nicken folgte.

"Tot?", fragte Foreman und kam näher.

"Ja", antwortete House nüchtern und betrachtete sie. _Tot, tot, tot_, wiederholte er in seinem Kopf, bis das Wort unwirklich schien und jede Bedeutung verloren hatte.

Foreman ging neben House in die Hocke und legte seine Finger an ihren Hals. "Tot", bestätigte er nochmals. "So wie ich."

Gedankenverloren nickte House.

"Haben Sie gehört, was ich gesagt habe?" Foreman verharrte in seiner Position direkt neben House und sah ihn eindringlich, ja fast ein wenig besorgt an.

House schüttelte sich, doch das Gefühl der Trance blieb, ließ sich nicht einfach ablegen. "Was?", fragte er verwirrt nach und versuchte die gerade gesprochenen Wörter in seinem Kopf zu rekonstruieren und zu ordnen. _Tot, sie, ich._

"Ich bin gestorben, wissen Sie noch?"

Er verstand es nicht gleich, verstand auch nicht, was passierte, aber plötzlich spürte House wieder die Straße unter seinen wunden Knien und alles kam zurück. "Ja, ich erinnere mich."

"Was jetzt?", wollte Foreman wissen und sah dabei so ratlos aus, wie auch House es war.

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und studierte wieder ihren schlafenden Körper auf der Suche nach ein bisschen Frieden. "Jetzt ist alles vorbei, nehme ich an."

"Glauben Sie?"

"Ich glaube nicht mehr."

"Haben Sie je geglaubt?"

Ein weiteres ahnungsloses Schulterzucken. "Vielleicht."

Dann bemerkte House, dass ein wenig Blut neben ihm auf den Boden tropfte. Foreman begutachtete bereits die Schusswunde, aus der es langsam herausfloss. Die bedrohliche Flüssigkeit breitete sich nach und nach auf der Erde aus. "Kann ich da noch was machen?", wollte House wissen.

"Ich denke, man kann immer noch was machen, aber nicht hier. Das hier ist schon passiert." Foreman drückte auf die Wunde, doch er wurde nicht panisch, blieb ganz gelassen und sprach weiter, als wäre nichts passiert.

"Was soll das heißen?"

"Wahrscheinlich, dass Sie jetzt nach vorne schauen müssen. Auf das, was Sie noch beeinflussen können", erklärte Foreman, doch so sicher schien er sich da nicht.

"Bleiben Sie hier bei ihr?"

"Wenn Sie wollen."

Er wollte, dass sie nicht allein war, also nickte er und überlegte, ob sie nun für immer schlafen würde oder wie Foreman eine Art zweites Leben bekam. Vielleicht ja erst, wenn er weg war. "Ich muss gehen", sagte er deshalb und versuchte sich mit seinen schwachen Gliedern aufzurichten, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

"Ich helfe Ihnen", sagte Foreman und griff ihm unter die Arme. Er bewegte sich leicht und mühelos, was House ein wenig neidisch machte. Auch er wollte endlich von den ganzen Lasten befreit werden und mit leichtem Herzen durch die Materie schweben.

Als er stand, schien Cuddy immer weiter weg. Mehr und mehr schien sie sich von ihm zu entfernen, doch er wusste nicht, ob er schon bereit dafür war, sie ganz gehen zu lassen. "Halten Sie sie fest!", forderte er Foreman deshalb auf, um Zeit zu gewinnen.

"Wen?", fragte Foreman konfus und schien plötzlich ebenfalls von ihm wegzurücken.

"Na sie!"

"Hier ist keiner."

Ein immer lauter werdendes Dröhnen zwang House dazu, sich erst die Ohren zuzuhalten und dann irgendwann die Augen zu schließen. Es drohte seinen Kopf einfach so mir nichts, dir nichts explodieren zu lassen. Er hielt das nicht mehr aus.

Als er es unter Schmerzen schaffte, seine Augen einen winzigen Spalt breit zu öffnen, war sie tatsächlich weg und Foreman wieder ein Stück von ihm abgerückt. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, doch er verstand nicht, was er sagte. "Was?", schrie er erschöpft und so laut er nur konnte.

Foremans Lippen bewegten sich erneut und dann wieder und wieder und wieder. Es waren immer die gleichen Worte, die seinen Mund verließen, doch es dauerte, bis House auch nur eine Silbe davon verstand. "Können Sie mich hören?", war es, was er schließlich entschlüsseln konnte.

"Ja", erwiderte House, doch es war nicht die kräftige, schrille Stimme, mit der er die Worte eigentlich sprechen wollte, die erklang. Stattdessen war es ein ganz zaghaftes, fast nicht vernehmbares Wort, das er in seinen eigenen Ohren hörte. Er musste die Augen wieder schließen.

"Hey, können Sie mich hören?", wurde er erneut gefragt, doch die Stimme klang jetzt nicht mehr wie die von Foreman. Er war zu schwach, um die Augen noch einmal zu öffnen.

"Ich glaube, er war kurz wach, aber er ist zu erschöpft, um bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben", sagte die Stimme von eben und schien so weit weg, wie es Foreman gerade noch war. "Gib mir das Wasser von da drüben."

House spürte die labende Flüssigkeit, die seine Lippen benetzte und sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr anfühlte.

"Hast du in seinem Rucksack was gefunden?" Die Stimme kam immer näher.

"Sein Name ist Gregory House", antwortete eine andere Stimme.

"Wir sollten ihn auf die Liste setzen lassen, wenn wir da sind."

House verstand nicht. Alles was er wusste, war, dass Foreman tot war und er hoffte, für immer schlafen zu können, um diese Erschöpfung endlich aus seinen Knochen zu bekommen. Seine Lippen wurden ein weiteres Mal befeuchtet und kurz danach schlief er wieder ein. Es sollte nicht für immer sein, so wie er es sich gewünscht hatte.

Und so bekam er nicht mit, wie der Militär-Transporter mit dem lautstark dröhnenden Motor, in dem er sich befand, weiter gen Süden fuhr, über Stock und Stein holperte und die Menschen einsammelte, die sich und die Welt aufgegeben hatten.


	11. Unter der kratzigen Wolldecke

**Unter der kratzigen Wolldecke**

Seine Finger rieben neuerlich sanft aneinander und versuchten, das Gefühl des seidenen Bettbezuges wiederzubeleben. Es klappte nicht. Wozu hatte er es sich eingeprägt, es minutenlang verinnerlicht, bis der Schlaf ihn damals übermannt hatte, wenn es jetzt nur noch eine flüchtige, graue Erinnerung ohne Wert war?

Verzweifelt versuchte er es erneut und nahm dabei tatsächlich ein Stück Stoff zwischen seinen Fingerkuppen gefangen. Es holte ihn endgültig aus den inzwischen nur noch schwach ausgeprägten Träumen zurück in die Welt, die er eigentlich verlassen wollte. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, fragte er sich, wo er war und erkundete das Gewebe mit seiner Haut weiter.

Warm von seinem eigenen Körper und vor allem kratzig. Es erinnerte ihn irgendwie an seine Kindheit, als er genau diese Sinnesempfindung hasste.

Mutig probierte er, seine Augen zu öffnen, doch stellte schnell fest, dass sie von Dreck und Tränenflüssigkeit so verkrustet waren, dass sich das Unterfangen als nicht ganz einfach herausstellte. Zeitgleich bemühte er sich, seinen Hals freizumachen und von dem fürchterlichen Geschmack, der sich gebildet hatte, zu erlösen.

Er verschluckte sich und hustete, bis es unendlich weh tat und er die Augen noch mehr zusammenkneifen musste. Seine Lunge drohte seinem Empfinden nach, aus seinem Körper zu springen und der Geschmack in seinem Mund wurde gar noch scheußlicher.

Es legte sich eine Hand auf seine unter der Decke warm eingemummelte Brust und einen Moment lang glaubte er, jetzt endgültig zu ersticken. Doch dann stellte er fest, dass es eine liebevolle Geste war, eine die ihn nicht nach unten in den Abgrund drücken, sondern beruhigen sollte.

Es wirkte und der Husten verebbte langsam.

Ein weiterer Versuch, die Augen zu öffnen, gelang, doch konnte er anfangs nur verschwommene Konturen ausmachen, ganz so als sei er hinter dickem Milchglas gefangen. Doch die Hand auf seiner Brust war seine Verbindung zur Außenwelt, die Bestätigung, dass alles gut war.

Er blinzelte heftig und nach und nach traten deutlichere Formen aus dem Nebel, der ihn zu umgeben schien. Er befand sich in einem dunklen Raum, der nur durch ein Fenster hinter ihm beleuchtet wurde. Neben dem Bett, auf dem er glaubte zu liegen, saß jemand. House blinzelte noch einmal und endlich konnte er ein Gesicht erkennen.

Wilson.

Er saß einfach nur da, die Hand weiter auf seiner Brust, und sagte nichts. Vielleicht war es ein kleines, hoffnungsfrohes Lächeln, das House auf seinem Gesicht erkannte, doch noch waren seine Augen zu schwach, um es mit Bestimmtheit hätten sagen zu können.

Die Tatsache, dass es weiterhin kein Wort gab, ließ House trotz des sanften Druckes auf seiner Brust daran zweifeln, dass Wilson wirklich da war. Wahrscheinlich war es nur eine weitere grausame Einbildung, die ihm verdeutlichen sollte, wie sehr das hier alles weh tat.

"Bin ich tot?", fragte er mit belegter, brüchiger Stimme.

"Nein", antwortete Wilson und deutete mit dem Kopf auf seine Brust. "Besser?"

House nickte und Wilson zog seine Hand langsam weg. Sofort vermisste House den sachten Druck, den sie ausgeübt hatte. Nun fühlte er sich irgendwie nackt und leer.

Es folgte wieder Stille. Sie sahen sich an, bis House die brennenden Augen erneut schließen musste und eine verlorene Träne sich aus seinem Augenwinkel drückte, um langsam über seine Haut bis zum Ohr zu rollen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass es kein Kissen gab, das seinen Kopf bettete. Alles, was er hatte, war die kratzige Decke über seinem zittrigen Körper.

"Wärst du lieber tot?", wollte Wilson nach einer Weile wissen.

House überlegte. "Vielleicht."

"Ich hatte gehofft, die Freude mich zu sehen, wäre ein wenig größer, aber ich verstehe, was du meinst."

"Foreman hatte recht. Verdammter Mist."

"Mit was?"

"Er hat die ganze Zeit gesagt, dass es irgendwo hier im Süden das Paradies geben muss. Er hat mir verschwiegen, dass es dich einschließt, der Bastard."

Auf Wilsons gerade noch so enttäuschtem Gesicht formte sich wieder ein kleines Lächeln. Doch lange konnte es sich nicht dort halten. "Was ist mit Foreman passiert?", erkundigte er sich. "Sie haben mich nicht an seine Leiche gelassen."

"Ein Spinner hat auf ihn geschossen", erklärte House und fragte sich, wo genau bei seiner Aussage das Gefühl abgeblieben war. Alles fühlte sich unendlich weit weg an. "Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

"Sie haben dich vor drei Tagen von der Straße aufgelesen und hier her gebracht. Ich habe deinen Namen gestern auf einer Liste gesehen. Du warst ein paar Mal kurz wach, aber daran kannst du dich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr erinnern."

"Wo sind wir hier?"

"Jacksonville."

"Wer hat mich aufgelesen?" Die Liste der Fragen in seinem Kopf wurde immer länger, doch als er die Augen wieder öffnete und Wilsons Gestalt diesmal noch deutlicher wurde, waren es plötzlich ganz andere Fragen, die ihn beschäftigten.

"Hier haben sich ein paar Leute zusammengefunden, eine Art Lager mit allem Verbliebenen aufgebaut und jetzt suchen sie die Gegend ab, um Essen, Medikamente und andere nützliche Dinge einzusammeln. Du lagst wohl auch auf ihrem Weg."

House dachte ganz kurz an die wenigen, verbliebenen Medikamente in seinem Rucksack zurück. Wie auf Kommando fing sein Bein an zu schmerzen und seine Finger fuhren zu der entblößten Narbe unter der Decke. Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf Wilson, dessen hageres Gesicht nicht zu dem Wilson passte, der ihm im Gedächtnis geblieben war. "Bist du okay?", wollte er wissen.

"Ja", sagte Wilson zu schnell und zu kurz angebunden, um den Schein der Wahrheit auch nur einen Moment lang aufrecht erhalten zu können.

"Will ich wissen, was passiert ist?", fragte House deshalb nach und dachte an seine eigenen Schauermärchen zurück, die er hätte erzählen können.

"Nein."

Stumm akzeptierten sie zumindest für den Moment die unausgesprochene Vergangenheit des jeweils anderen und hatten wohl genug damit zu kämpfen, dass sie ihre eigene kannten.

Zum ersten Mal hörte House dann ein Geräusch, das nicht von ihm oder Wilson kam. Aus einer anderen Ecke des Raumes drang ein markerschütterndes Husten gepaart mit einem mitleiderregenden Röcheln, das Cuddy vor seinem inneren Auge aufblitzen ließ. Er versuchte, sie abzuschütteln.

"Was ist das hier?", wollte House wissen. "General Hospital?"

"Wohl eher ein Auffangbecken. General Hospital ohne die Ärzte, heißen Schwestern, Medikamente und kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer. Nur mit all dem dazugehörigen Drama."

Während das Husten am anderen Ende des Raumes nicht aufhörte, kreisten die Gedanken von House in einem Tempo, das ihm unheimlich vorkam. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden realisierte er, dass er nicht verstand, dass er verwirrt war, vielleicht unter Schock stand und nicht in der Lage war zu glauben, dass Wilson wirklich hier war. Dass der Mensch, der da neben ihm saß, aus Fleisch und Blut war.

Der Mensch, den er sich beim Anblick des zusammengeknüllten Zettels vor ein paar Tagen noch wie nichts anderes an seine Seite gewünscht hatte, und wenn es nur für ein paar letzte, verabschiedende Worte gewesen wäre.

Vielleicht konnte er ja einfach nicht glauben, dass das Leben ihn diesmal doch nicht komplett hintergangen und aufs Kreuz gelegt hatte.

"Ich kann versuchen, ein wenig Wasser aufzutreiben, wenn du willst", sagte Wilson und stand von dem knarrenden Stuhl auf, der wie ein Relikt früherer Tage wirkte, auch wenn er wahrscheinlich noch gar nicht so alt war.

House hob seinen rechten Arm, bewegte ihn in Wilsons Richtung, doch zuckte am Ende davor zurück, ihn zu berühren. Stattdessen vermittelte er ihm zwischen den Zeilen, was er wollte: "Ist okay, jetzt nicht."

Wilson setzte sich wieder und fuhr mit den Händen über eingefallene Wangen und spröde Lippen. Es war ein Anblick, der House regelrecht weh tat, sein Bein für einen Augenblick gar unangenehm übertönte. Er zwang sich wegzusehen.

"Sie sammeln die Leute doch nicht aus purer Nächstenliebe ein, oder?", fragte er und studierte die nahegelegene Wand. "Mehr Leute bedeuten mehr Mäuler, die gestopft werden wollen. Das Essen dagegen vermehrt sich wahrscheinlich nicht wundersam von selbst."

Ratlos zuckte Wilson mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe aufgehört, den Sinn und Zweck der Dinge hier zu hinterfragen. Vielleicht ist es ein Fünkchen verbliebene Nächstenliebe, vielleicht nur der gleiche Mist wie überall."

House traute sich nicht, seinen Blick wieder zu Wilson schweifen zu lassen, weil er Angst davor hatte, was er in seinem Gesicht sehen würde. Er schluckte, kämpfte gegen das unangenehme Gefühl in seinem Hals und starrte weiter auf die karge Wand.

"Du kannst ruhig wieder schlafen", bemerkte Wilson irgendwann verhalten.

"Bleibst du hier?"

"Ich habe keinen anderen Platz, an den ich gehen könnte oder wollte."

Als House wieder einschlief, sein geschundener Körper sich weiter erholte und die verwirrte Psyche abschaltete, träumte er zum ersten Mal seit Monaten überhaupt nicht. Es war ein Segen und vielleicht lag es daran, dass er das gefunden hatte, was er so dringend brauchte.

Wilson blieb, holte nur kurz Wasser, bunkerte etwas Essen unter dem zusammengeschusterten Bett und richtete ab und an die Decke, die House einhüllte. Auch er hatte endlich ein Stück Frieden gefunden.

Tatsächlich realisieren, zeigen oder aussprechen, konnten sie es beide nicht.


	12. Am Meer angekommen

**Am Meer angekommen**

"Sie werden uns lynchen", bemerkte Wilson wenig ironisch und manövrierte den kleinen Lieferwagen um ein paar heftige Schlaglöcher herum, die den Weg zur Küste zu pflastern schienen.

"Nicht, wenn wir nicht mehr zurückkommen", erwiderte House gelassen und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sein Blick wanderte nach rechts und ein wenig wehmütig betrachtete er die immer gleichen, toten Landschaften, die nichts mit dem Paradies zu tun hatten, das Foreman sich vielleicht ausgemalt hatte.

Wilson wusste nicht, ob House das Gesagte ernst meinte, aber gewundert hätte es ihn nicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob es einen Plan gab, aber er war schon so lange ohne Plan unterwegs, dass er sich jetzt auch gänzlich auf die Ungewissheit einlassen konnte. Gerade nun, wo es doch der Zufall gewesen war, der House auf seinem Weg, genau vor seinen Füßen ausgespuckt hatte. Zufall oder Schicksal.

Trotzdem interessierte es ihn, was im Kopf seines Freundes vorging. Vielleicht einfach nur, weil er ihn im Moment so schwer wie noch nie einschätzen konnte und es bislang bei nur wenigen Worten zwischen ihnen beiden geblieben war. Etwas Eigenartiges, Dunkles, Verlorenes lag in seinen Augen, doch womöglich sagten seine Augen nichts anderes. "Was machen wir, wenn wir da sind?"

"Ich hoffe auf jede Menge Strandhäschen. Der Rest ergibt sich dann von ganz alleine."

"Klar", sagte Wilson und beließ es dabei. In seinem Kopf konnten solche Worte schon längst keine Bilder mehr erzeugen. Das schafften nur noch die Sachen, bei denen er auf jegliche Vorstellung gerne verzichten wollte.

Doch mittlerweile glaubte er, dass man erst anfangen musste, sich Sorgen zu machen, sobald die Träume von den guten Dingen Überhand nahmen. Solange die grausamen Bilder dominierten, hieß es, dass man noch lebte, noch kämpfte. Auf der anderen Seite war er sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt noch kämpfen wollte.

Irgendwann endete die Straße so plötzlich wie die Welt. Wilson fuhr, solange es noch ging, und stoppte erst, als sich ihnen eine schier unendlich und übermächtig groß wirkende Düne in den Weg stellte und klar machte, dass es hier nicht weiterging. _Endstation_, dachte er.

Dahinter verbarg sich die raue See. Grau und eisig, mit Wellen, die verzweifelt gegen den Strand peitschten und doch nichts ändern konnten, so unentbehrlich und energisch sie es auch versuchten. Ernüchtert standen House und Wilson auf dem höchsten Punkt weit und breit, kämpften mit brennenden Lungen, höllischen Schmerzen und verdrängten Gefühlen, und wollten doch irgendwie nicht wahrhaben, dass das alles sein sollte.

"Nicht mehr blau", murmelte Wilson leise, doch der heftige Wind übertönte seine Worte.

"Hilf mir, ihn an den Strand zu bekommen", forderte House ihn auf und wandte seine Augen von dem enttäuschenden Anblick ab. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, warum er so dumm war, überhaupt etwas zu erwarten. Die Schmerzen, der beschwerliche Weg zurück zum Auto und das Gefühl des provisorischen Leichensackes zwischen seinen schwachen Fingern, den sie anschließend über die Düne hievten, lenkten ihn ab.

Sie ließen den verborgenen, regungslosen Körper in den von Asche überdeckten Sand fallen und starrten ein Weilchen ahnungslos darauf hinab.

"Willst du was sagen?", fragte Wilson irgendwann und versuchte die Emotionen unter dem dichten Bart seines Freundes zu erkunden. Es war nicht leicht, wenn man nicht einmal mehr seine eigenen deuten konnte.

House nickte und holte den kleinen Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche, der seit ihrem Aufbruch in Princeton sein ständiger Begleiter gewesen war. Das Stück Papier drohte zwischen seinen Fingern zu zerfallen. Wilson erkannte nicht, dass es seine Nachricht, seine Handschrift war.

"Ich—", begann House und räusperte sich. "Danke für das Vertrauen. Tut mir leid, dass die Realität überall gleich grau aussieht." Er deutete Wilson mit seiner rechten Hand an, dass er nicht mehr zu sagen hatte.

"Danke", schloss Wilson sich an und hörte das erzürnte Meer hinter sich schäumen. "Danke, dass Sie ihn hier her gebracht haben. Ich wünschte, ich hätte Ihnen persönlich danken können."

House nickte ein weiteres Mal und beugte sich nach unten, um die Plastikplane ein Stück zu entfernen und Foreman den Zettel als letzte Nachricht mit auf den Weg geben zu können. Während er damit beschäftigt war, dachte er an den toten Mann aus dem Auto zurück, den sie vor vielen hundert Meilen am Straßenrand mit einem Familienfoto zurückgelassen hatten.

Als er die Plane ein wenig zur Seite geschoben hatte und ein Stück Haut zum Vorschein kam, stutzte er. Dann ließ er den Kopf nach unten fallen und rammte eine Faust in den eiskalten Sand.

"Was ist?", wollte Wilson wissen.

"Das ist nicht Foreman", erklärte House niedergeschlagen und schob ein weiteres Stück der Plastikplane zur Seite. Ein unbekannter, weißhäutiger Mann kam zum Vorschein. Seine Gesichtszüge waren friedlich und wirkten so, als schlafe er nur den Schlaf der Gerechten.

"Verdammt."

"Ja, verdammt."

Keiner gab dem anderen die Schuld, aber ein stiller Vorwurf wurde durch den Wind getragen. Doch jetzt ließ sich nichts mehr daran ändern.

"Wir sollten ihn begraben", schlug Wilson trotzdem vor.

House nickte, weil er wusste, was sonst womöglich mit ihm passieren würde. Einige Menschen hier taten alles für Essen. _Alles._ Der Gedanke daran löste einen Würgereiz in ihm aus, der erst nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen wieder verschwand. Zumindest die Luft schien hier etwas reiner als überall sonst.

Er legte den Zettel zu der Leiche in die provisorische Umhüllung und wickelte die Plane wieder fest um den erstarrten Körper. Sie begruben den Fremden, als sei es einer ihrer geliebten Menschen. Vielleicht begruben sie gleich all diese Menschen mit ihm mit und gaben ihnen so den verdienten Abschied.

Mit den letzten Schaufeln voller Sand schien sich auch das Meer ein wenig beruhigt zu haben. "Was jetzt?", fragte Wilson, als sie schwer atmend ihre Spuren verwischten.

House öffnete seinen mitgebrachten Rucksack und holte eine Flasche heraus. "Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, dass ich meinen Kumpel Jack mitgebracht habe. Jack, das ist Wilson. Wilson, das ist Jack."

Er hielt die Flasche mit einem kläglich darin verbliebenen Rest Whiskey hoch und wartete auf Wilsons Reaktion, die vorerst ausblieb. "Sorry, eine volle Flasche konnte ich nicht auftreiben."

"Gut genug."

Sie ließen sich ein Stück von dem Grab entfernt im Sand nieder und reichten sich die Flasche hin und her, bis jeder sich getraut hatte, einen Schluck zu nehmen, groß genug um sie zu leeren.

House ging es nicht darum, auch Wilson zu Genüge teilhaben zu lassen—dafür war er schlicht zu egoistisch. Wenn das hier noch das richtige Leben gewesen wäre, hätte er einmal angesetzt, ohne dass Wilson überhaupt die Chance bekommen hätte, das Glas zu berühren. Doch hier in dieser Welt wollte er sich alles Gute aufheben, solange es nur ging.

Als Wilson schließlich den letzten Schluck nahm, war House enttäuscht. Die leere Flasche landete ein paar Meter vor ihnen im Sand.

"Wir werden nicht ins Camp zurückkehren, oder?", fragte Wilson und verzog das Gesicht, weil der Alkohol sich stärker anfühlte als gewöhnlich.

House schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ich nicht."

"Unsere Chancen hier zu überleben sind gleich null."

"Und da? Wilson, wir werden alle sterben. Jetzt oder irgendwann, hier oder da."

"Vielleicht gibt es—", begann Wilson, doch weit kam er nicht.

"Mann, du bist wie Foreman", warf House ein und musste bitter lachen. "Immer ein kleines Bisschen unangebrachte Hoffnung im Gepäck."

"Sie hat dich immerhin bis hier her gebracht."

"Bis hierhin und nicht weiter."

Als sie schwiegen, tobte wieder das Meer. Das Meer, in dem es keine Fische mehr gab, kein Plankton, kein Leben. Das Meer, das kein Vogel je wieder besingen würde. Das Meer, das genau darüber wütend war.

"Hast du gehört, dass sie den Anderen in der letzten Nacht aus dem Zimmer geholt und woanders hin gebracht haben?", wollte House wissen und versuchte sachte zu sprechen und trotzdem gleichzeitig das Meer zu übertönen.

Wilson schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Sein Husten war noch ewig zu hören. Bis es irgendwann aufhörte. Auf der Suche nach den Schaufeln habe ich ein ganzes Waffenarsenal in dem Schuppen hinter dem Hauptgebäude gefunden."

Wilsons Schulterzucken sollte andeuten, dass er nicht verstand.

"Da war Blut auf dem Boden, Wilson. Blut."

"Glaubst du—?"

"Was weiß ich", gab House zu und starrte auf die bitterbösen Wellen hinaus. "Ich weiß nur, dass sie nicht die sind, die sie vielleicht vorgeben zu sein."

"Und wir, wer sind wir?"

"Die Übriggebliebenen."

"Die Guten?"

"Hast du Dinge getan, die du unter anderen Umständen niemals getan, vielleicht nicht einmal für möglich gehalten hättest?"

Wilson nickte stumm.

"Siehst du, hier gibt es keine Guten mehr."

Die Worte saßen tief. So tief, dass sie ein paar der verdrängten Gefühle nach oben drückten und die Luft zum Atmen nahmen. Der Wind drehte und blies nun genau von vorn. Wilson hatte das Gefühl, ersticken zu müssen. "Ich habe jemanden getötet", sagte er verzweifelt und japste nach Luft.

House antwortete nicht, blieb einfach nur starr sitzen und blickte geradeaus.

"Es war Notwehr."

"Ich bin mir sicher, das war es", erwiderte House stoisch ruhig und betrachtete weiter das Meer.

Wilson gab auf. Resignierend rammte er die Faust in den Sand, so wie es auch House vorhin getan hatte. Sein Blick war gesenkt und die Wut über sich selbst schäumte so sehr wie das tobende Meer.

Ein wenig überrascht sah House zu ihm hinüber. "Was willst du von mir hören?"

"Dass es falsch war! Auch hier. Überall."

House zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Hast du jemanden getötet?", wollte Wilson plötzlich etwas zurückgenommener wissen.

"Man könnte argumentieren, ich hätte diverse Leute auf dem Gewissen."

"Gewissen…", murmelte Wilson vor sich hin.

"Ja, Gewissen, was ist das eigentlich?"

Diesmal konnte Wilson nur noch mit den Schultern zucken. Er ließ das Gemisch aus Sand und Asche durch seine Finger rinnen und überlegte, wie es war, als die Sonne noch schien und sich wie ein warmer Mantel auf seiner Haut ausbreitete. "Wo sind die Strandhäschen?", fragte er.

"Keine Ahnung. Sieht so aus, als müssten wir uns mit uns selbst begnügen." House dachte einen Moment lang nach und sah Wilson dann wieder eindringlich an, bis auch dieser sich zu ihm gedreht hatte und sich zwischen ihren Blicken die stärkste Verbindung aufbaute, die es gab, seitdem das Schicksal sie wieder zusammengeworfen hatte. "Wie wär's mit einer Runde Schwimmen?"

Wilson zögerte einen Moment, aber House glaubte, dass er verstand. "Ja."

Wenig später erhoben sie sich aus dem Sand und sahen sich etwas ratlos um. Niemand war zu sehen, es gab nur sie beide. Ein kurzer Blick, dann war es besiegelt. Sie zogen alles aus, was noch an ihren Körpern klebte und die letzte Illusion des Schutzes aufrecht erhielt—Mäntel, Pullover, T-Shirts, Schuhe, Hosen, Unterhemden, Unterhosen, Socken. Alles fiel wie eine Last von ihnen ab.

Was blieb, war nackte Haut auf verbrannter Erde. Jetzt wusste House, wie es sich anfühlte.

Gemächlich schritten sie dann gen Horizont, bis das eisige Wasser ihre Knöchel umspülte und sie schließlich ganz mühelos immer weiter mit sich zog.

"Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist!", schrie Wilson gegen den Wind an und lächelte.

"Dito", erwiderte House und nur sein Kopf ragte noch aus dem Wasser. Er sah nicht zurück, nur dahin, wo ihn die Strömung hinzog. Seine Füße verloren den Halt im seidigen Sand und er tauchte unter.

Nach dem ersten Schock, den Temperatur und die unbändige Kraft des Wassers ausgelöst hatten, öffnete er wieder die Augen und glaubte zu schweben. Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte er sich frei. Dann sah er sich um und fand Wilson—auf seinem Gesicht immer noch ein Lächeln.

Sie fassten sich an den Händen. Zusammen sanken sie tiefer und tiefer.

**ENDE**


End file.
